The Best Man and the Maid of Honor
by pinkgallaghergirl619
Summary: Bex is getting married to Grant, and Cammie is the maid of honor... with Zach as the best man. When they meet at first, they... don't exactly become the best of friends, but with all the wedding planning going on, they're stuck together. But as the wedding goes on, Cammie is forced to relive the worst day of her life, when once upon a time, she had worn her heart on her sleeve. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back! And writing, which make that twice as good. I haven't written in a while because of school, lack of inspiration, and general laziness. But a couple days ago, this scene suddenly hit me. And it was the cutest thing, so I decided to write something leading up that scene, which, according to the plan inside my head, is now the ending. I'm not actually sure how long this story's gonna be, I'm just gonna write whatever it takes to finish it, but I'm thinking that it's gonna be no longer than ten chapters, at the most. And this is the first story that I've written with multiple chapters, so a pat on the back for me.**

**And whether you're an old reader of mine (thanks for sticking with me for so long!) or a new reader, thank you for giving this story a chance, I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**Okay, not to keep you waiting, in case someone actually reads these Author's Notes, or if you don't and you have to annoyingly scroll past these things. Just gonna disclaim this; I hereby declare that Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls characters, but the plot is mine. I present to you:**

_**The Best Man and the Maid of Honor**_

.

Cammie rolled over in bed, getting comfortable right before falling into the blissful state of sleep.

Well, that was the plan, before it was destroyed by none other than the one and only Bex Baxter bursting into the bedroom that the two girls shared, and flicking on the light switch. Light flooded the room with a flash, momentarily blinding the almost-was-asleep girl.

Bex let loose an ear piercing scream, like an over dramatic teenage girl; waving her hands around with her eyes closed and all, before jumping onto Cammie's mattress gleefully and roughly shaking her shoulder, "Cammie! Cammie! Cammie! Cammie!"

Cammie lazily turned her head towards the glowing girl with her eyelids half open, grunted, before closing her eyes again.

She felt her pillow being yanked from underneath her head and smack her in the face. Cammie didn't even flinch, just lifted her hand from her chest which loosely pointed at Bex in midair, before it landed on the mattress, as if to say, _I'll get you for that. Later._

Bex finally had enough of her friend's lack of ability to be woken up, screamed the reason for her extreme excitement, "OH MY GOD CAMMIE! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Cammie's eyelids shot open and she bolted upright, "What?!"

Bex was beaming, "Grant proposed on our date! It was so romantic, I almost died!"

Cammie's arms wrapped around Bex's shoulders in a tight hug, "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you, Bex!"

"What in the world is interrupting my beauty sleep?"

Both girls turned their heads towards the doorframe, where a Macey McHenry who had a pair of eye masks resting on top of her head, with her arms crossed, eyebrows raised, and a hip cocked. Peeking from behind Macey's supermodel pose was a petite Elizabeth Sutton, clutching a pillow to her chest, dressed in a wispy, pink nightgown. They had been woken up by the amount of shouting, which obviously was able to be heard in the other bedroom, of their two-bedroom-two-bathroom apartment all four best friends shared.

"I'm getting married!" Bex shouted.

There was a moment of silence in which Macey and Liz looked at each other, and then ran towards the bed on which Cammie and Bex were both still sitting on, while shouting indecipherable phrases of surprise, congratulations, and excitement.

They all shared a group hug, and when they pulled away, Macey exclaimed with a grin, "I'm planning the wedding!"

"Thanks Mace, and I want Cammie to be my maid of honor!" Bex said.

Cammie stuttered, "Are you sure? I think Macey or Liz would make a much better maid of honor, and-"

Macey said, "No! You are gonna be the maid of honor because I'm going to be directing the wedding. And what are you talking about? You'll make a great maid of honor! You're so good at being supportive."

Liz nodded, "And I might trip on the walk down the aisle or something, so I don't think I want to walk in the front…"

"Oh alright," Cammie said, "okay, so tell us how he proposed, Bex!"

"So you know how he took me to that fancy restaurant?" Bex started, "After we ate our dinner, and we were almost done with our deserts, he took my hand and started talking about how he loved me and stuff, and how he has been thinking about our future and stuff, and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with me and stuff, and how he want to make me happy and stuff. Then he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. The whole restaurant was watching, and Grant even had this one waiter video tape it. Of course I said yes, and then everyone cheered. Then we walked to the park where we talked about getting married. And… yeah." Bex finished with a dreamy look on her face.

The other three girls were hanging on to her every word, and a little weirded out because this was the first time that they've ever seen Bex act so giddy, and elated, and… plain girly.

"That's so cute!" Cammie, Liz, and Macey all exclaimed together.

"Thank you, you guys! By the way, Grant said that his best man was probably gonna be Zach, and the other groomsmen were gonna be Preston and Jonas. You guys will meet when we all go over wedding plans together." We nodded, Bex told us about how Grant talked about his best friends sometimes. We don't know them that well, because we don't really do group dates with Bex and Grant. No one likes to watch them make out.

"Well, let's see the ring!" Macey grabbed Bex's left hand, and we all scooted for closer for a look at her it; it was a gold band with a large princess cut diamond in the middle and two smaller sapphires on the sides. It was bold, beautiful, and statement making. Totally Bex.

We all _oohed _and _ahhed _over it, and Bex beamed, "Thank you, Grant really put thought into picking it out."

"Dang, looks like it costs thirty-thousand dollars." Macey exclaimed. 

"Thanks, I guess. Let's talk more about this tomorrow, because I'm really tired, and it's almost half past midnight. Even though I probably won't be able to sleep tonight." Bex yawned, "And sorry for waking you guys."

"Are you kidding? If you didn't wake us up to tell us this, when we found out, we would've murdered you." Macey said, as she, Liz, and Bex climbed off Cammie's bed, "Right guys?" Cammie and Liz nodded.

"Good night." Everyone chorused as Macey and Liz left to their bedroom, and Bex skipped to the bathroom, where she began her preparations for the night herself.

As the excitement of the news somewhat died down, Cammie's mind was allowed to drift to the last time that she had been at a wedding:

_As the band reached the climax of the song, Cammie stepped through the threshold, keeping eyes on the ground for the first couple of seconds. She focused on the small, simple detailing of her gorgeous white dress and the bouquet of beautiful roses she held in her hand. As she slowly glanced up, she saw her best friends ahead of her, already lined up and watching her with happy smiles. She looked to the right of her, and saw all her relatives and friends seated, dressed to the nines, carefully watching her, the girl of the day. Finally, she locked eyes with the man at the end of the aisle; her eyes shined, and her smile lit up. She reached the end of the walk, and let go of her dad's best friend's hand. She turned to face the man, and paid no attention to the priest's words next to her. As the priest asked for any last objections to this union-_

Cammie shot up quickly before her thoughts could get too far into that dreadful story, that as much as she wished it did, did not have a happy ending. She vowed to never think or speak of that day again, but she knew that she probably will due to the fact that her best friend was getting married. Cammie wanted to be there for Bex, even if it means living through a Déjà vu of the worst day of her life.

She shook her head to clear such thoughts before lying back down again, and slowly drifted to sleep.

.

**And… Cut! Thanks for reading! I know there wasn't a lot of Zammie in this, but it's only the first chapter, and I just wanted to introduce the storyline smoothly, and not rushed. It'll move along as it gets more into the story. **

**Anyway, about updates; I'm really new to this whole updating thing; like I said, this is my first story with multiple chapters and not just a one shot. And how much I write depends on my mood, schedule, inspiration, and motivation. But I promise to update as soon as possible! And if I don't update for a long time, remind me!**

**Please review, and let me know if I should continue with this. I'm not EVER going to be one of those authors that require a certain amount of reviews before I update, but it would be really nice to get feedback… hint hint. ;)**

**Until next time!**

**PinkGG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for reading the last chapter! It was super amazing to see all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I was seriously expecting half the amount of reviews I got. A number of you took a guess at who the mystery man in Cammie's flashback was, and also what had happened, but you'll just have to wait and see! ;)**

**On with the show!**

**.**

Cammie trudged into the dining room, still slightly sleepy, expecting only Liz to be there, being the earliest riser out of all four in the group- Liz always got up two hours before she had to leave the apartment, choosing to go on her laptop during the spare time- but instead Cammie saw Liz _and _Bex. That was strange because Bex always got up as late as possible while still being able to get ready at a somewhat leisure pace. Cammie on the other hand, liked to get up only fifteen minutes before she had to leave, and racing through the bare minimum amount of things she had to do to get ready in the morning. But today she got up early, unable to sleep well after her remembrance of _that _day.

Cammie raised her eyebrows at Bex, "What are you doing up already?"

Bex looked up from her large mug of coffee with a grin, "Oh, I was too excited to sleep. You're up kinda early too, don't you think?"

"Oh, I didn't sleep very well." Cammie half lied.

Bex nodded, too excited to be able to pick up on her friend's troubles. However, Liz noticed Cammie's mood, and wondered if it was from thinking about the _incident _again. Probably, but she didn't bother asking about it, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

Macey entered the room, looking like a super model as always. She got up almost at the same time as Liz, but preferred to spend most of her morning in the bathroom, but she wasn't vain, no. She just loved to experiment with the enormous amount of clothes that she had, mixing and matching it with different hairstyles and make up.

"So, Bex, have you and Grant decided when you guys wanted your wedding? Because the time is the foundation for all the other decisions we have to make; location, dresses, flowers, decorations, you know?" Macey said as she dug into her breakfast that Liz had prepared for all of them; Liz was eating whole-wheat cereal, Cammie had waffles, Bex got scrambled eggs, and Macey was spreading jam on toast.

"Well, actually,we didn't get to talk about that last night; we mainly had just talked about what we were going to do _after _we got married." Bex admitted.

"Was that a sexual suggestion on Grant's behalf?"

Bex turned red and started to sputter, "What? Oh, no, no no, I meant we were just talking about things like where we were gonna live and things like that! Nothing like, you know…"

"Oh, I'm just kidding," Macey laughed, "But you guys _do _have to go on a honeymoon after the wedding, and we all know what couples do on honeymoons." Macey singsonged.

Bex glared at Macey, while Cammie and Liz watched this exchange, both trying to hold their giggles in, as not to embarrass Bex even more.

Bex quickly changed the subject, "Well, I kind of wanted to have the wedding in just a few months so we can get married in the late spring, you know? I thought that would be really nice, because the weather would be pleasant."

Macey nodded, "That's a good idea; we can have it at the end of May so you guys can go your honeymoon during the summer. But that gives me less that five months to plan the wedding!"

Cammie quipped up, "We're sure you can do it, Mace."

"Yeah, it won't be a problem. But maybe we should discuss it with Grant, don't you think?" Liz suggested.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Grant invited all of you guys to coffee today, at the downtown cafe," Bex said, "He said that he was going to bring his friends too, so you guys can meet."

"Okay, so we're meeting there after work?" Cammie asked, finishing up her food.

"Yeah, so at five." Bex replied, as she put her dirty dishes in the sink.

The girls nodded, and began to scurry around the apartment; grabbing cell phones, getting lunches, finding their keys, and packing their purses.

The girls said their quick goodbyes, as Cammie got in one car with Liz, and Bex got in the car with Macey. They carpooled this way because Bex and Macey both had to go downtown, where Bex worked as a personal trainer at the gym, and Macey was as a fashion designer and part time model. Liz was as a doctor's assistant, while Cammie worked as a secretary in the Abrams and Co. To Cammie, she thought she had the most boring and un-noteworthy job out of all of her friends.

Cammie used to actually like her job, or at least tolerate it. But now, it was just dreadful to her. Because she would have to see _him. _She doesn't hate him for what happened, but it was just so tense and awkward whenever they were in the same room now, which was quite often, because he was her boss.

Liz pulled over next to Cammie's work place, they said their goodbyes, and Liz drove away from the curb. Cammie watch the car turn the corner and out of sight, before turning around to face her personal torture. She took a deep breath, held her head high, and strode into the building.

.

Cammie glanced at the clock and breathed a sign of relief, seeing that it was time for her to leave. She quickly packed up the small amount of work that she hadn't finished yet into her briefcase, along with her laptop. She grabbed her purse, flicked off the lights, and walked out of her office. She said quick goodbye to her Josh, her boss, before speed walking out of the building, where Liz was already waiting for her.

Cammie opened the trunk of the car, threw her briefcase in, before walking around to the passenger's seat and sliding in.

Liz glanced at her friends as she started the car, "Rough day at work?"

"Yeah, it was totally boring, as always. 'Cammie, can you file these for me? Cammie, can you fax this document? Cammie, can you blah blah blah?'" Cammie mocked her boss.

Liz nodded sympathetically, "Hey, at least it pays well."

Cammie replied, "So does all of our jobs. Except mine is the most boring."

"Hey, my job isn't all excitement every single moment of the day; today all I did was clean surgery equipment." Liz reasoned.

Cammie scrunched up her nose; "Ew. I guess I should be thankful that my job doesn't involve that."

"Yep."

They had reached their destination by then; they saw the nice little cafe the four friends always loved to go to; with it's hand painted sign and outdoor tables, it was a cute little place to get coffee and relax.

Liz parked next to the sidewalk, and slipped some coins into the parking meter as they got out and walked towards the cafe. When Cammie opened the door, the small bell above the door tinkled. As Cammie and Liz started to look around the room for their friends, Bex stood up and started waving her arm the air, "Hey, Cammie! Liz! Over here!"

Liz and Cammie turned towards their friends voice, and saw that everyone else was already there, chatting happily amongst themselves; sitting in a booth in the corner. As Cammie and Liz approached the table, there was a chorus of "Hello"s and "Hey"s.

As they sat down, Bex introduced them, "This is Cammie and Liz, and Cammie's gonna be my maid of honor., and Liz is my other bridesmaid." Cammie and Liz shook hands with the other three boys at the table. Grant also introduced his friends to them, "Hey Cam, hey Liz. These are my friends; Zach, Jonas, and Preston."

Cammie took in the appearance of each boy; Zach was gorgeous. Cammie thought he could seriously be a model. With dark shaggy hair and dark eyes to match, he gave off that cool, mysterious vibe. Cammie noted that he was smirking at her as he noticed her checking him out, and deemed that he probably was a ladies man.

She moved on to Jonas, who was cute, in a nerd kind of way, with a polo shirt and glasses. She thought that he would be perfect for Liz, and she was right, as the two were glancing at each other, and quickly looking away when they saw the other looking at them. Cammie chuckled to herself; this was adorable.

She studied Preston; he looked like a dork at first, but if she noticed that if you looked a little longer, you could see that he was actually built, and even somewhat hot. Cammie noticed that he was making eyes at Macey, who as always, wasn't giving anyone the time of day.

As the waitress came over to take everyones order, Cammie thought to herself, _this is gonna be one heck of a wedding._

And she would be right.

.

**Thanks for reading! They finally meet, and you guys finally know that the mystery man in Cammie's flash back was Josh! But you'll have to wait to know what actually happened at Cammie's wedding! **

**I'm sorry this chapter was slow, I had plan for more things to happen, but this turned out to be pretty long already, and I do intend to keep my promise of updating at least once per week, so I decided to move them actually discussing the wedding to the next chapter. **

**About updates: I really really really will try to update at least once per week. I already planned out what should happen in each chapter, so writing it isn't a problem, it's more about how much time I have to write, since I write really slowly, because I want every sentence to sound just right. So far, according to the plan, there should be nine chapters total. So, pretty short for a story. Well, compared to other stories on here at least, but, since each chapter is about fifteen hundred words, that's a lot of writing for me.**

**Oh, and you guys should check out my twin sister's fiver-shot; Planning the Final. She just updated after abandoning it for like a year, so yeah. Go read it!**

**I loved reading each and every one of your reviews last chapter, so please review again! It would make my day! :)**

**See you guys soon!**

**PinkGG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Wow, I really feel like I'm actually pushing myself to do something, because I started to write this chapter the day I posted the past one. I felt like since nothing much had happened in the last chapter, I should update real quick for you guys, but this was a really long chapter to write. **

**Here you go!**

.

The waitress set down all of the group's orders, which was quite a bit of food and drinks. Cammie looked down at the cute cream art in her coffee before bringing the cup to her lips, and closed her eyes as the pleasurable feeling of the warm liquid running down her throat. Cammie had slid into the booth last, leaving her with the aisle seat, across from Zach and next to Liz.

The table had split into smaller groups with different conversations going on; Bex and Macey were talking animatedly about the wedding, while Grant to trying to interject his occasional comments in, most of which, were ignored. Mean while, Liz, Jonas, and Preston, the dorkier ones in the group, were discussing political issues in their nerdy-intelligent-alien language, which nobody else understood.

This left Cammie and Zach to talk by themselves, as neither felt like joining in either of the other two conversations.

Cammie started the conversation, "Hey…"

Zach glanced up from fiddling with his straw wrapper, "Hey." Cue smirk.

"So, how'd you and Grant meet?" Cammie started.

"College."

"Oh, cool. I guess you and Grant are close, huh?"

"Yeah."

By now Cammie was getting slightly irritated at Zach's one word answers.

"Did Grant tell you about him proposing to Bex?"

"Yeah."

Cammie narrowed her eyes, "I'm trying to start a conversation politely, and you just reply with one word. What's your problem?"

Zach gave Cammie a look, then folded his arms on the table over dramatically, and leaned forward, "Fine. I'm sorry." Zach said, not sounding sorry at all, "Have you ever planned a wedding before?" He asked with an overly fake amount of interest.

Cammie froze. _Out of all the questions he had to make a joke out of, he picks that one._

"Yes, I have." Cammie snapped back. Usually she wouldn't be so rude to someone she just met, but the bad day she had at work, Zach's rudeness, and the memory the comment brought up, did not add up to the happy, cheery, people-friendly side of Cammie.

"Well, what's your problem? You say that I'm being rude by not talking, and now I asked you a perfectly logical question, you snap at me. And _I'm _the one who has a problem here." Zach rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe because you weren't actually asking a question; you were totally being sarcastic. Yes, you are the one who has a problem here. How can my best friend be possibly marrying a guy who has a friend like you?" Cammie shot back.

"God, control your PMS, woman. How can _my _best friend be marrying a girl with a friend like _you_?"

Cammie started fuming, "Okay, looked I don't know who pissed in your cereal this morning, but you can go-" Cammie stopped in the middle of her insult, realizing that the whole group had gone silent, and were currently watching the two fight like a ping pong game.

Both Cammie and Zach snapped their heads towards the rest of the group, and snarled at the same time, "What?!"

The rest of the group exchanged looks and knowing smiles. "Nothing," Macey finally said, but as she said this, she gave Cammie a we'll-be-talking-about-this-later look, "So, let's get down to business; Grant, Bex suggested to have the wedding in May, which I totally think is a good idea, because then, we can have an outdoor wedding. What do you think, Grant?"

Grant had barely nodded, and had opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Macey started talking again, "Exactly. Now we have to decide on the colors, or the theme of the wedding. I was thinking lavender, and periwinkle, and gold would be a nice combination, plus, they're totally Bex's colors."

The girls nodded their approval, but the boys looked at Macey blankly, before she rolled her eyes, "Light purple and blue."

"Then why don't you just say that?" Grant said.

"Because if I said 'light purple and blue', the girls won't know what color I'm talking about. I could be talking about light violet, or amethyst, or amaranthine, or lilac, or magenta, or mauve, or mulberry, or orchid, or plum, or pomegranate. And I could've been talking about sky blue, or baby blue, or ultramarine, or sea foam green, or teal, or turquoise, or cobalt blue, or sapphire, or royal blue, or navy blue, or azure, or beryl, or cerulean."

The girls all cocked their head to the side at the same time and said together, "Duh."

The boys leaned a little further way from the girls, and exchanged glances, "Creepy." Grant said.

"Whatever. So anyways, when we order flowers and decorations and cake, stuff like that, they'll all have lavender, periwinkle, and gold. And of course white. I was thinking an off-white, kinda like vanilla but not vanilla."

The boys just mumbled, "Okay…"

"So, I was going to suggest that to have it at the Le Luxurious hotel. We can use the garden for the ceremony, and the ballroom for the reception."

Cammie swallowed hard, trying to suppress the memories. But it was quite difficult; this was beginning to sound a lot like when they had all planned _her_ wedding.

"This bring us onto the decorations. So, flowers; Bex, what type of plowers of you want?" Macey turned to Bex.

"Well, I'm slightly allergic to pollen, so nothing with that much pollen, I guess. Maybe roses? And Lilies?"

Macey nodded, "Good choice, I'll check the florists around town. We need a center piece for the reception, so do you want an ice sculpture or a fountain?"

Cammie added, "I think you should get a fountain, because if you get an ice sculpture, it'll melt anyways, but at least you can keep the fountain; use it as decoration somewhere."

During this part of the conversation, Zach had decided to entertain himself by smirking across the table at Cammie while repeatedly, but lightly kicking Cammie in the shin. Cammie glared at him and tried to swat his foot away with her own foot, but that failed, so she pinned Zach's shoe to the floor with her stiletto heel, and ground his toes with her heel. Zach winced, and retreated his foot. Seeing this, Cammie gave a satisfied smile.

Bex said, "Yeah, let's get the fountain."

Grant was bewildered, "Wait, wait, wait. I actually have to _buy _a fountain?"

"Yes." Bex said with her got-a-problem-with-that look.

"Okay, okay, that's fine." Grant shrank back and ducked his head.

"Moving on. So, I know a band that plays for weddings cheap, because they're new to the business, but they're pretty good. Or we can have a DJ."

"How 'bout we hire them both?"

Liz agreed, "That would be better, because there are some types of songs that the band can't play, but some live music is better than none."

The boys had zoned out and were playing paper football with straw wrappers and napkins, so it was currently just a conversation between the girls, but Preston looked up to ask, "What type of music do you play at a wedding anyways?"

"We should play Justin Beiber as a joke, for when Bex walked down the aisle." Grant suggested.

All of the girls scoffed, but the boys laughed and high-fived Grant. Bex slapped him, "No. You idiot."

"You know what, we'll decide on the songs later. How about the cake?"

The boys' interest level suddenly shot up at this, and began talking over one another to suggest things;

"I want chocolate cake!"

"No, vanilla!"

"Can it have ice cream?"

"Nothing with nuts, though; I hate them."

"It should have lots of frosting!"

"Stop it!" Macey snapped, and all the boys stopped talking at once, "I meant the design of the cake. It doesn't really matter what it is on the inside. So we will have white cake with cream." The boys sighed in disappointment. Macey turned to the girls, "I was thinking a four layer cake and we could have roses all over it in lavender, periwinkle, and the leaves could be, like, gold. And we can have a crystal figurine on the top."

The girls imagined that in their heads, and commented about how pretty it would be, while the boys mumbled to themselves about how it _did_ really matter what was on the inside.

"Moving on the most _important things to decide_," Macey said, putting emphasis on the last part in a way that told the boys that if they weren't listening they better start, which caused the boys to stop talking once again and looked at her. "_The outfits_."

The girls gasped and started chattering about all the ideas that they had, while the boys rolled their eyes and let out the breath that they were holding in.

"So, I was thinking that we could pick a dress for the bridesmaids in periwinkle, and Cammie could have the same dress but in lavender. The guys could wear ties in their corresponding bridesmaid's dress color, but in a darker shade. Grant can wear a gold tie, and Bex's dress can have a gold accent somewhere."

"You know, I don't even know why we had to come today, Grant. They needed absolutely no help planning this." Zach said, and the other boys mumbled their agreements.

"You guys needed to come because, you should know _all _of this, so there will be no, or at least less questions asked later. And you guys are coming with us when we go dress shopping." Macey informed.

The boys groaned. "Why?" Grant whined, "We can get the ties ourselves. How can we go wrong with blue and purple and gold? Can't you go dress shopping yourselves?"

"Considering the intelligence of you four, there are a lot of things that can go wrong with leaving you to buy your own tuxedoes and ties. I need to make sure you get the right color. Because you need to get the same hue, but not the same shade of each color. Understand?" Macey said.

The boys just groaned and continued to whine, while the girls shared an exasperated look. Cammie glanced at her watch and found that it was already six thirty, "Well it's getting late, we should go now." Everyone checked the time, and Grant called the waitress over for the check. When it came, Grant's eyes bulged out, "Okay, who ordered over twenty dollars worth of doughnuts?"

The other three boys turned away from Grant, trying to not make eye contact. Grant sighed and pulled the money out of his wallet. Everyone started to collect their things, standing up and stretching. The group started to say their goodbyes and "nice to meet you"s. Grant and Bex were extremely lovey-dovey in their goodbyes, and took a good five minutes of kissing and hugging.

Cammie said her farewells to Preston, Grant, and Jonas, and she turned to the next person to say goodbye to, then came face to face with Zach. The smile dropped off her face and she stiffened, "Goodbye Zach. It wasn't very nice to meet you but I guess there's nothing to do about it."

Zach smirked, "Nope, there isn't. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other now, hmm?"

Cammie just scoffed and turned away, as the group all walked out the door to their cars. As Grant and Zach walked down the street, Grant said, "Hey, were you flirting with Cammie?"

"I guess."

"You like her? Hey if you guys get together in time, we can have a double wedding!"

"I don't think so. I was just fooling around. And I don't know, she doesn't seem like my type. She was so uptight."

"Oh, she's just like that when you meet her, she'll loosen up."

"Sure, whatever."

.

As the girls got to their apartment, and were fixing a small diner, Macey started, "Oh my gosh Cammie, you and Zach were flirting."

Cammie chocked and sputtered, "What! No we weren't! He was being such a jerk!"

"Please, you guys were flirting like third graders and fought like a married couple. And I though I had taught you to flirt better than that." Macey tsked.

"Because we weren't flirting! And no we didn't! Ugh, how can you think that? I hate him!" Cammie exclaimed. Turned to Bex and Liz, "Guys! Back me up!"

Bex and Liz just shared a look, "Sure, whatever you say Cam." Liz said. "They say there's a thin line between love and hate." Bex singsonged.

"I totally saw the chemistry between you guys. Don't you feel it?" Macey added.

"No. No I don't. Ugh, you guys are possible." Cammie grumbled.

The others just giggled.

.

**Ugh, that took me forever to write. This chapter may be the longest thing I've ever written. I hope I didn't bore you all to death with all the wedding stuff. I don't really know how to plan a wedding, but I did try to do a little research. I hope it's not too off... **

**By the way, I'm just asking here, but would you guys have liked it better if I had wrote the story in first person point of view? I'm not that used to writing in third, but I wanted to try something new, and plus, I had thought it would fit this story better. Tell me which one you like!**

**Any ways, I am trying to write as fast as I can, and I hope I'm not disappointing any of you guys.**

**Feel free to leave a review! Pretty please? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I swear, I'm on a writing roll; I've been writing this story nonstop; I don't want to disappoint any of my lovely readers :)**

**By the way, I'm really surprised, but happy at the fact that some people actually read these author's notes!**

**And… Action!**

.

The group had been getting together and chatting for a couple weeks now, and they seem to be getting along fine. Even Cammie and Zach had tried to tolerate each other, and found that they actually got along pretty well if Cammie loosened up, and if Zach got off his high horse, which they both did. But whenever Zach brought ups something about a wedding that would remind Cammie of the incident, she would tense up and change the subject. Zach would frown at this, wondering why Cammie always avoided the subject of weddings, even when her best friend was having one. But, he decided to just let it go; he would find out some time later.

The girls continued to tease Cammie about Zach, especially so when they actually started to get along, but Cammie would deny everything, saying that they were just friends.

.

The group had decided to meet up at the girls' apartment today, because Macey had said that she gathered some pictures of dresses and tuxedoes, samples of music, flowers, and cake; the boys had finally talked Macey into allowing them to pick the cake flavor and she could pick the design. She had reluctantly agreed, but had said that she was going to give them samples of which they were to choose from.

The group of eight were sitting around the girls' made-for-four table, pulling up miscellaneous chairs from around the house. The sound of shuffling and screeching as they scooted their chairs around were heard.

Macey had placed a tray, some papers, her Macbook, and bundles of flowers on the table. She folded her arms and said in a very business- like tone, "Okay, so after some research, I have collected some samples we can consider to choose from. She passed the pictures of tuxedoes to the guys, "Okay, you guys can pick out a style that you guys like, and all agree on. And be serious, because when you guys finish deciding, and I approve," She pulled the tray towards her and lifted the cover off to show the boys its contents, "You guys can try the cake samples. But don't just eat them. Decide which one tastes better."

The boys' eyes widened as they nodded and they quickly began shuffling through the pictures. Macey rolled her eyes and turned towards the girls. God, she felt like such a mother talking to those boys.

"Okay, first we have to figure out what flower arrangements and combinations we want. So I brought Periwinkle, lavender, and white lilies, dyed periwinkle, lavender, and white roses. And also some spray painted gold and green leaves." Macey begins. The girls grab a vase and start mixing and matching and arranging different flower combinations, while the boys had picked out their tux in five minutes, and were currently dividing the cake samples. Macey started playing the different songs that they could have the DJ play for the dances during the reception.

.

After a few hours, they finally had a hazy plan of all the decisions needed to be made, and Macey collapsed back in her chair, "Okay, I'm going to call or book all the people we'll be hiring, which are the caters, the hotel, the bakery, the florist, the DJ, the band, and the seamstress, and I'll get started on the invitations first thing, and also order the decorations."

Zach reminded Macey, "What about the preacher? Hello, can't have a wedding without him! He's supposed to have you guys say the vows and stuff. Such as, uh, ask for objections!" Macey, Bex, and Liz widened their eyes and tried staring daggers at Zach to make him stop talking, but he didn't catch on, and joked, "Haha, would you guys get pissed at me if I said I objected?"

Cammie jerked away from the table and said with a voice that sounded like she was about to cry, "Um, excuse me, I got to go, um, do something." Then she ran from the room.

The girls groaned and Bex face-palmed, while the boys just looked at them, confused. Liz nodded at the girls, signaling that they should tell the boys the story, "I'll go check up on her."

Bex glared at Zach, "Look what you did, you idiot! You made Cammie cry!"

Macey put ha hand on Bex's shoulder, "It's not his fault; he didn't know."

"Um, did I say something wrong? Why does Cammie always get upset when I talk about wedding stuff?" Zach questioned.

Bex and Macey sat back down, "Well, it's a long story." Bex started, "You know, a couple years back, Cammie was dating her boss, Josh, and they were pretty serious. Josh proposed, and we planned out her wedding just like we are doing now. And everything was going great until the day of the wedding, or more precisely, when the preacher asked for 'any objects to this union or forever hold your peace', Josh's ex-girlfriend from college, DeeDee, who he was dating before Cammie and was also in a serious relationship with, showed up and objected, and ruining the whole wedding!"

Zach gulped, he understood why he shouldn't have brought up the preacher thing.

Macey continued, "So that little perky, annoying, flamingo, decides to show up during Josh's wedding to profess her undying love for him, and you know what he did? Instead of telling her to get over him, he says that he still felt something for her too! And then he decides to elope with her! Right then! They went to Paris on their honeymoon, which was where they had planned for Cammie and Josh to go. He left Cammie at the alter, and guess what happened, Josh's family and friends started clapping because, apparently, they've always liked DeeDee better than Cammie! "

"You might think that finally reuniting with the love of your life at a wedding would be romantic, but how do you think it feels to be on the other end? The rest of the wedding was canceled, and Cammie had to talk to her family and friends and everyone that went. She had come home and take off her dress, knowing that it was all a waste. Josh came back a month later, married to DeeDee. He apologized and all, and paid for all of the wedding costs, but that hurt Cammie like no way imaginable; she moped afterwards around for a months! We couldn't get her to do anything; she just stayed in bed all day."

Bex nodded, "That's why when we started to plan our wedding, I was worried it would be uncomfortable for Cammie, but she's been so strong."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Zach apologized.

"That's alright, just be more careful around her now." Macey said.

"Well, we should go," Grant stood up, "Tell Cammie we're sorry about that."

Bex nodded, and they all stood up, but as the boys were walking out the door, Zach said to them, "I'll be right back." And he headed towards Cammie's room.

Zach walked down the hall and knocked on the door of the room with the door closed, "Cammie?" He opened the door to revealed a blotchy faced Cammie sitting on her bed with Liz patting her shoulder. The girls glanced up to see who it was, and when Cammie did, she ducked her head.

Zach sighed, "I'm really sorry about what I said Cammie, I didn't mean to upset you."

Cammie figured that Bex and Macey told him, and looked up, "Yeah. It's alright, you didn't know."

Zach looked up, "Look Cammie, I feel really really really bad about this."

Cammie waved her hand at him, "No, I'm not mad at you Zach, it wasn't your fault, it's just my problem. Can we talk about this another time?"

"Sure. Bye Cam." Zach said as he turned around.

"Bye." Cammie said.

Zach left the room and shut the door softly behind him.

.

**Whew, that was the fasted written chapter ever. I think it just wrote itself! Even though I've been distracted these past two days because I just got recently obsessed with Pitch Perfect. I know I'm so late, no hate, no hate. But this chapter was pretty short. So I finished writing this chapter the day after I posted the lat one, but I had to edit it, which took a day.**

**So, what do you guys think about what happened at Cammie's wedding? I was slightly inspired by Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". I'm a total Swifty by the way! Love Taylor!**

**Oh, and I forgot to say in my author's note last chapter; happy (now late) 4th of July to all my U.S. readers! I totally forgot to add that because I was just finishing up writing that chapter on Thursday, and I had a sleepover the night before, which was when I found out that my twin sister and I might be slightly allergic to one of my favorite things in the entire world; cats. Which sucks. But I didn't and will not let that stop me from trying to pet any cat I see. **

**Enough of me rambling about my life. **

**Okay, see you guys soon! Make my day and review? :)**

**PinkGG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! By the way, I try to respond to every reviewer through PMing them, but I've had, like, one person who has blocked PMs and of course, all my lovely guest reviewers. I really wish I can respond to all of you guys! Go, make an account! You guys are so nice and some are such loyal reviewers! So this chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was getting a hair cut last Thursday. And it was a really big deal for me. Because I haven't cut, or even trimmed my hair for ten years, and it reached my calves. It was getting pretty heavy, and took a really long time and to wash and take care of, so I cut it to my upper back. **

**And I also went to my new school to pay for fees and buy uniforms last Friday. I hate my school colors. Like, what the heck, who thought black and orange was a nice color combination? We look like Halloween farted on us.**

**And my mom is being a total… ugh…cannot deal…seriously, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE OUT HERE!**

**And I was a little stuck on what to write for this chapter, so yeah.**

**Okay, enough about me! That was a really long author's note. On with the show :)**

.

"Today," Cammie curled up in a ball on her bed when she felt the sheets being yanked away by Macey, "Is dress shopping! Move! Move! Move! Come on, hustle, hustle!"

Cammie half expected to hear a whistle, bringing back a brief memory of that horrible gym teacher she had in the eighth grade. But, Macey, unfortunately, didn't have one on hand, therefore, she settled for clapping her hands together until Cammie rolled out of bed, "Up, up, up! Come on, Cam, aren't you excited? We're going _dress shopping_!"

"I didn't get enough sleep for this." Cammie mumbled from her place on the carpeted floor next to her bed.

"We're leaving in twenty. Move your butt!" Macey left the room, leaving Cammie to force herself off the floor and trudge to the bathroom.

It's been of few days since the incident of Zach making that preacher joke, with him making numerous calls to apologize and checking to make sure she was okay. All of those times, Cammie reassured him that all was well and there were nothing to worry about. In fact, she had realized how much she really should get over what had happened, because she can't be like this every time someone talks about a wedding, much less her wedding. So, Cammie has decided to at least try and let go of that memory, and just focus on being there for her best friend on the happiest day of her life.

Cammie quickly tied her hair up into a ponytail, brushed her teeth, washed her face, threw on the first presentable outfit in her closet, and went in the kitchen to quickly eat some toast. As you can tell, Cammie does not enjoy spending a lot of time getting ready. She doesn't even like to wear make up when she wasn't going to work, and when she does, it's very minimal.

The girls were just finishing up their breakfasts, so Cammie inhaled her toast in record time. The girls jumped in the car, and drove to a wedding/ formal occasion boutique where Macey would sometimes design or model for. The were planning on meeting the boys there, but Cammie doubted that they would actually come on time, unless Bex and Macey had threatened them. Or if Grant was just that whipped.

Macey parked around back in the reserved parking before ushering the girls out, "Come on, I reserved the fitting room for us for the entire day, because we need lots of time! We have to get our measurements done, and pick out the final dresses for the maid of honor, the bridesmaids, and the bride. And I have to babysit those _animals_ and have then pick out their outfits them too."

The girls enter into the fitting room, where four seamstresses were already waiting, "Good Morning, Ms. McHenry." One of the greeted, "Are you guys ready?"

Macey waved the other girls towards the other three seamstresses, "Sure, Mary."

The seamstresses all quickly went to work, taking the measuring tape having around their necks and quickly took measurement of the girls' height, torso, shoulders, legs, arms, bust, waist, hips, and butt. The girls chatted with their seamstresses as they did this. The seamstresses quickly scribbled down the measurements on a clipboard for later use if they need to make adjustments to their dresses. Then they brought out the four wedding gowns that they also had narrowed it down to.

The girls were about to have Bex try on the wedding gowns, but they heard the tinkle of the bell above the door in the show room, and the unmistakable sound of four guys making jokes and fooling around, and Macey rushed out to make sure they didn't break anything. She brought them into the men's fitting room where they were also measured and told to try on the tuxedos.

Macey came back into the women's fitting room, and found that Bex had already put on the first one. It a had square neck line with three-quarter length lace sleeves, and the cuffs belled out at the ends and draped to the floor. The bodice was tight fitting, and had gold ribbons criss crossing on the front, mimicking a corset. The skirt was massive, with so many layers of ruffled and folded silk, that it actually needed a hoop frame underneath to support it's shape. The hem of the skirt and sleeves were lined with gold. Overall, it looked like a dress made for royalty from the 1700s in Europe.

Bex was currently struggling to walk around because of the heavy skirt. She did a very slow turn so the other girls could see what it looks like, "What do you guys think? I mean, it's a nice dress, but the skirt is _so _heavy, I cannot walk down the aisle like this."

Macey nodded, "Yeah, and you look kind of out of date. Like hundreds of years out of date. Girl, that dress is _so _three centuries ago."

The other girls laughed at Macey's joke, and Bex dragged herself back into the changing room, which she struggled to fit through the door because the of the hoop skirt.

And so they moved on to the next dress. It was skin tight until mid-thigh, then the skirt poofed out very dramatically, ballroom gown style, so it was actually very wide at the bottom of the dress. This dress had some gold flowers near Bex's hip.

Bex did the routine turn, "I look like a table."

"Um, yeah." Liz nodded. The dress was really… something, "Maybe not this one…"

The other girls nodded while making a face at the dress.

Bex went to try on the next dress. The next dress had was so large, Bex couldn't change in the stall. it had an empire waist, and the skirt was _gigantic_, Cammie was pretty sure Macey, Liz, and herself could hide under it, and then some. The fabric of the skirt just spilled all over the place, and it was dragging at least ten feet behind her, and Bex looked like she was drowning in the fabric

"Oh my gosh, are you hiding a car under that skirt?!" Cammie exclaimed, wide eyed, which was pretty much the same expression everyone else was wearing.

Cammie's statement pretty much sums up what everyone else was thinking at the moment.

"So yeah. No." Bex shuffled back into the dressing room to try on the final dress.

Macey was worried, "This is the last dress; if it's still not right, we'll have to start all over to look for a new one."

Bex came out of the changing stall. This dress was made of a sheer fabric draped over satin, with a gathering of crystals at on the right side of Bex's waist. The crystals were concentrated in the middle of the detailing, but spread out along the folds of the fabric, making it look like a small firework of diamonds had bursted on the side of the dress. Layers of fabric fell from the gathering, creating many vertical ruffles that cascaded down the side of the skirt.

The girls gasped, "Oh my god, that's the dress!" Cammie said.

"It's gorgeous!" Liz exclaimed.

"You model it way better than I do," Macey smiled, "This is totally your dress."

"Really, you guys think so? I love this dress." Bex beamed as she looked at her reflection. Macey called Mary to fetch the gold tiara and veil that they had already selected for Bex. Macey first pinned the flowing, floor length veil to Bex's hair, then slipped on the tiara.

Cammie smiled to herself as she watched, Bex looked like a princess in a fairytale, about to get her happily ever after.

_But I didn't.___

Cammie flinched, startled at the thought that popped into her head against her will. She will not be so bitter for Bex's wedding, especially since she was the maid of honor, she was supposed to be the most supportive. She shook her head to clear the thought, and went back to watching.

All four seamstresses had come back in the room, and all smiled as they witnessed another soon-to-be bride find the perfect dress.

Macey glanced down at her watch, "Hey Cam, it's almost lunch time, so would you mind getting our lunches? Grab one of the guys to help you. We're just gonna have some adjustments made to the dress. I think the waist needs to be taken in a little, and have crystals switched out to be gold, things like that."

Cammie nodded and went to find the guys over in the the next room, and found Jonas, Preston, and Zach, all snapping pictures of Grant swearing a ridiculous suit that made him look like a magician, with a gold bow tie, and the tail hanging from the coat. He stood on a platform where he was forced to stand still because of the seamstresses sticking pins in the suit.

Cammie rolled her eyes, and went over to tap on Zach's shoulder, "Hey, having fun? We gotta go pick up lunch."

Zach turned around and smirked at her, "Sure, let's go."

.

**Cut! And there they go! **

**I wasn't gonna cut it off right there, but it turns out if I wanted to write the ENTIRE dress and tuxedo fitting, it would be a monster of a chapter so I decided to cut it in half, and plus I didn't want the to be even more late than it already was. So sorry about that again! Okay, I will try to post the next chapter ASAP!**

**Hope I was clear enough about what the dresses but not blabbing about what they looked like. I hate it when authors spend half the chapter describing what the characters are wearing and how they apply make up or whatever. That's really irritating.**

**Thanks to all of the readers who responded to my PMs, and I've had really fun and interesting convos with! You guys are so cool and funny! I'm glad that my readers are like me, because they're Swifties, or are twins (TWO of them. Wow!), or they are hardcore Zammie lovers! OMG, PMing you guys was so fun! Shout out to **_**CammieZachZammie**_**, **_**cascadablack**_**, **_**wittykittylizze**_**, **_**xxJaneyxx**_**, and **_**GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS**_**! You guys are awesome. Totally love talking to my readers! PM me, y'all! I'm stuck at home during summer and all my friends are on trips. *forever alone***

**Go check out my sister's, now completed, five-shot! She's ClassifiedZammieluvr, and her story's called "Planning the Final." **

**Whoa, long Author's Note again. Thanks who ever bothered to read the entire thing! Love you guys! Review and make my day? **

**PinkGG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing last chapter, and I apologize again for it being so short! OMG all my reviewers are SO AWESOME! You guys totally get me, it's like having another twin!**

**OMG I'm so sorry that my updates are becoming so un-frequent, but these past few days my mom has been keeping me a way from my computer *mental image of me trying to claw my way towards my Mac, then being dragged down into a pit, leaving fingernail marks on the floor***

**I hope I didn't disappoint! On with the show :)**

.

Cammie and Zach got into his car and drove to find the nearest restaurant that offered takeout and food that wasn't greasy and messy. Which was pretty hard now a days.

Cammie was looking out the window as they passed a McDonalds, a Pizza Hut, a Wendy's, and so on. Cammie wrinkled her nose at the thought of all that greasy food before realizing that was pretty much what she ate all the time.

"So, how's dress fitting been going?" Cammie turned away from the window with the sidewalk rushing by to find Zach glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "It's great. Bex's found a really nice dress. We still have to find our bridesmaid dressed though. I could tell that you guys were having fun with your fitting." Cammie quirked an eyebrow as to question him about what they were doing when she walked in.

Zach chuckled, "Oh yeah, I don't know what we were thinking when we picked out the suits for him to try on the other day. Really was focusing on getting to the cake, you know? So that one was so hilarious, I'm glad we picked it though; blackmail material forever."

Cammie laughed, "Oh, you guys."

Zach gulped a little, "Oh, um, speaking of the other day, uh, I'm really sorry about what I said. That was really insensitive of me, and I really didn't mean to offend you. I feel like such a jerk about it. Really."

Cammie rolled her eyes, "Zach, you already said that, like seven times over the phone. I totally forgive you, and it wasn't your fault anyways; you didn't know."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say it again, because I feel really bad. So, um, its, uh, that why you never like talking about weddings?"

Cammie signed; she knew this was coming. Oh, well, shouldn't avoid it any longer, "Uh, yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Just so you know, that Jimmy guy is a total douche for ditching like that."

Cammie chuckled, "Well, first of all, his name is Josh. And secondly; I don't really blame him, because if he really loved DeeDee, then I'm glad that he ended up with her anyhow."

Zach frowned, "I guess, but he should've realized it sooner, not five years after he broke up with her. And to realize it when he's getting married to you, out of all times!"

"Well, to be honest," Cammie took a deep breath, she hasn't told anyone this before, not even her best friends, "I was a little glad. I mean, I was mostly feeling betrayed, and sad, and furious, of course, but there was also this tiny part of me that was just a bit glad. Because, I don't know, I think I didn't feel _really _happy with him, I guess. I mean, he was a great guy, and we didn't argue much at all, but I just wasn't really feeling that spark, you know?"

"Then why'd you stay with him for so long?" Zach questioned.

"Because i never saw a good reason to break up, I guess. I mean, there wasn't one, and I didn't want to break up 'just because'." Cammie replied.

Zach insisted, "But, you had a reason! You weren't happy with him, and isn't that what you're always supposed to be in a relationship? No matter how long you've been together?"

"I suppose so, but you know, I'm not really one to break up if he didn't do anything wrong. Well, either way, we're not together anymore. Why'd you care so much?" Cammie asked.

Zach mumbled, "I dunno, you just could've saved yourself from all that."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. You know what the funny thing is?" Cammie said, " I still have to work for him."

Zach rose his eyebrows, "Really? Why don't you just quit?"

"Well, I need the job." Cammie said.

"What do you do?" Zach asked.

"Oh, he's the head of Abrams and Son, and I'm his secretary."

"Oh my god." Zach said, "Abrams and Son? I'm the head of Goode and Co., and he's my-"

"Main Competitor?" Cammie finished for him, "You're _that _Goode?"

"Yes. I am just that good." Zach smirked.

Cammie realized what she just said and rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Stupid name pun."

"You know, you can have a job at my company. My secretary just quit because she just gave birth to twin and wanted to be a stay-at-home mom."

"Really? But don't you already have a lot of applicants for a job like that?" Cammie asked, because it was true. She had to battle her way to get her job position, and she knew that Goode and Co. was even slightly better than Abrams and Son. "I guess I can send in my resume though."

"Yeah, well, I'm the one in charge of hiring a new secretary for myself, and you seem smart; you're hired. Just give me your resume on your first day." Zach waved off Cammie's concerns, "When can you quit?"

"Really? Thank you! I totally hated my job! And I'll submit a withdrawal form on Monday."

"Your welcome, you deserve better than that douche anyways."

.

Zach and Cammie returned to the boutique, with Zach holding five Chinese takeout boxes, while Cammie was holding three, "We got lunch!"

Macey came out of the fitting room, "Took you guys long enough! It's been almost an hour!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Cammie apologized sheepishly. After Zach and Cammie had their little talk, they had realized, they totally forgot that they were supposed to be looking for restaurants, and Zach wasn't paying much attention to where he was driving, and they had almost driven out of town.

"Well, come on, we still have plenty to do." She lead them into the mens' fitting room to find Grant wearing a black tuxedo with a gold bow tie.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Put on a vest under your jacket. Hello, this is your wedding, not junior prom! You have to wear a vest. And what is with the bow tie? Get a freaking regular one!"

One of the assistants handed Grant a white vest and a gold tie, and he slipped off the tuxedo jacket and bow tie, and put those on. He was about to button up the jacket when Macey stopped him, "Leave the jacket unbuttoned. You're too bulky for that. You look like a caterpillar trying to wear a worm's clothes."

"Uh, what?"

"Okay, you boys can take a break and eat lunch. Do not, and I repeat DO NOT, get food on anything. If you get even one _speck_ on anything, you are buying it." Macey warned, "I'll be back in after lunch, and you three can trying on your groomsmen suits."

Two assistants carried a small table over for the boys to eat on. As Zach was about to set the food on it, Macey stopped him and yanked the white table cloth off, "Just to be safe."

"Thanks for helping," Cammie took her lunch from Zach and put it on top of the other girls', "So, your office Monday?"

Zach smirked, "Yep. Good luck quitting."

Cammie carried the boxes into the other fitting room, "Hey guys, sorry 'bout the wait."

"That's okay Cammie," Liz said, "We were just finishing up."

Bex was just stepping off the platform, and Cammie noticed that her silver tiara had been switched out with a gold one, and all the silver crystals that were on the gathering had been removed, with gold ones were currently being glued on. Bex was also wearing a diamond collar necklace set in gold, with a pair of matching earrings, and her hair had been pinned up in a bun to vaguely mimic the hairstyle she would be wearing for the wedding. She had pulled on a pair of elbow-length silk gloves, with the edges lined in gold, and Cammie could see some white strapped high heels peeking out from underneath the hemline of the dress.

"The dress is looking great, Bex!" Cammie said.

Bex beamed, "Thanks! I really could not imagine a better wedding gown! Can't wait to have you guys pick out your dresses, but I'm starved; what'd you get for lunch?"

Cammie set the cartons on a nearby table, "Chinese, and, I dunno, it looks tiring."

"Oh, it its, but this dress is heavy, and your guy's probably won't be as much." Bex replied, before going inside the changing stall to take off the dress.

Macey had began to open the carton, but noticed the logo printed on the cardboard, "Wait. This restaurant is, like, ten minutes away. At the most you should of taken… half an hour. I'm not complaining, but why'd you take so long?" The girls turned to look at Cammie, who felt a small blush creep up her neck.

"Oh, um, Zach and I were talking, uh, about my wedding," The girls' eyes grew wide at this, "And he offered me a job at Goode and Co."

"What? He works there?!" Macey exclaimed.

Cammie nodded, "He _owns _it."

"What's this I hear? Who owns what?" Bex came our of the stall in her normal clothes, and handed the dress to the seamstresses, who slipped it onto a clothing mannequin stand, where it could continued to be adjusted.

"Zach offered Cammie a job at Goode and Co, which he _owns_." Macey updated Bex.

"Um, actually, he hired me already." Cammie interjected.

"What?!" Bex nearly shouted, "Don't you have to send in an application first? And don't jobs there fill up super quickly?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, but he just hired me." Cammie explained.

"Ooh, you know what this means," Macey smirked at all of them, "He _so_ likes you. It's undeniable now."

"Yeah, why else would he give her a job, just like that? That's, like, going against ll the rules. Scientifically qualities as favoritism." Liz agreed.

Cammie groaned, "No guys, it's not like that, I was just saying how I still work for Josh, even after, you know, and he just probably felt sorry for me or something."

"Sure Cam," Macey singsonged, "Believe whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Ugh, you guys are impossible. Like middle schoolers."

The girls opened their lunches and started to eat, all struggling to use chopsticks, like true Americans. They quickly finished their food, so that they could move on to the bridesmaid dresses.

"Okay, I think we should do the bridesmaid dresses first, then the maid of honor, so we can coordinate the dresses." Macey started, "Come on Liz, we can try on this dress first." They each grabbed the first dresses that were hanging on a nearby chair, and went to change.

"So, Cammie. Are you still in denial about Zach?" Bex smirked at Cammie.

"There's nothing to deny!" Cammie replied, "We're just friends."

"I can tell you one thing Cammie," Bex advised, "The 'just friends' thing, is never ever true."

"Well, in this case it is," Cammie stuck her tongue out, "So I just proved you wro-"

"We're ready!" Liz and Macey stepped out of the stalls, interrupting Cammie's little comeback, "How does it loo- oh."

Liz and Macey looked at each other, wearing identical dresses. It was a periwinkle, and knee length, with many layers of lace and frills on the skirt, and a purple ribbon tying off as a bow at the high empire waist.

"Um, that dress makes you guys look like little girls playing dress up." Bex said. It was true, especially on Liz with her petite figure and childlike features.

"No. Definitely not." Macey turned around, "Next!" They grabbed the next dress and headed back to change.

"Anyways. back to what I was saying; there's nothing going on between me and Zach! Nothing!" Cammie turned to Bex.

"Okay, Cammie, I know you're gonna be like that, so tell me; you don't think Zach is attractive?" Bex raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah, but everyone does."

"And you don't think he's nice and funny?"

"Now he is."

"And tell me he's not smart and successful."

"Well, he has his own business."

"Exactly!" Bex clapped her hands, "All the qualities you would look for in a guy, so why not Zach? Wait, is it because you're still hung up about Josh? Come on, let it go Cam, you can't spend the rest of your life not putting yourself out there."

"No! It's not about Josh; I'm over him already!" Cammie exclaimed.

"Okay, so then why?"

"Fine," Cammie huffed, "_Say _that I did want to date Zach- not that I want to- but he wouldn't want to date me, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh come one, that is so wrong. Of course he's into you, how can he not?" Bex asked, "Fine. I'll bet you he'll ask you out before my wedding ends. Twenty bucks. And if he doesn't I'll stop bugging you about it. But if he does, you have to say yes."

"Deal." Cammie agreed. She thought there'll be no way that would ever happen. Oh, well, twenty extra bucks for her; she could go and buy that purse she's been eyeing.

"Okay, this one?" Macey and Liz stepped out of the dressing stalls again, both wearing a dress with a pencil skirt. It wasn't skin tight, but the fabric of the entire dress was stiff. It had a peplum at the waist and a round neckline, giving the dress a very business like feel.

"Um, are you going to work in that thing?" Bex gave them a weird look, "That will totallymake my wedding seem like one heck of a party." She said sarcastically.

"Ehh… yeah, this is like business in the front, and business in the back. And the sides." Macey said.

"Well, I'm gonna put all my hope in the last one," Macey picked up the lone dress, "Come on Liz."

When they stepped out of the stalls again, Bex gasped, "OMG! That's the one! They're gorgeous!"

The girls were wearing dresses that stopped just slightly above the knee, in periwinkle of course. The skirt was swingy but graceful, matching nicely with the cinched in waist. It had halter straps started by their under arms to hook around their necks, showing off the modest, but pretty sweetheart neckline, which had a slight gathering in the middle of the chests. The dress was made of a light, floaty fabric, and was very simple, but elegant.

Liz squealed, "These are perfect! Right, Macey?"

"Yep! Come on, Cam, try on your version!" Macey handed Cammie a lavender version of the dress, and pushed her in the stall.

Cammie slid off her clothes, and slipped on the dress, feeling the silky, cool fabric cover her. She zipped up the back and smoothed down the skirt. It look pretty much exactly like Macey and Liz's dress, except there was a white ribbon at her waist, and there were some crystals in the middle of the gathering at the chest, and also lining the hem of the skirt.

She stepped out, and all the girls smiled; the dress was absolutely perfect on Cammie.

"Okay, we are definitely getting this dress," Macey said, "Come on, after we have some adjustments made, we have to go help those helpless creatures in the other room."

The three girls stood on the platform and the seamstresses rushed to see what needed changes. Macey needed to have her skirt just slightly lengthened because she was so tall and Liz needed to have her waist taken in. The seamstress attending to Cammie studied the dress up and down, but could not find anything needing adjusting, "I think you're all good; the dress fits you perfectly."

The girls finished up, and thanked all their seamstresses for all that they've helped with during they day, and scheduled Macey to pick up the dresses on the day of the wedding.

They went into the men's fitting room, to find the boys drowning in ties. Each of the boys had about five or six ties surrounding them, all in the same color family.

"Why are there so many ties? They all look exactly the same!" Preston shouted.

Macey walked over to Jonas and Preston, studying the blue ties in front of them for a moment, before expertly plucking out two ties the exact color of Liz's and her dress, but in a slightly darker shade, as to make them "more manly". She repeated this with Zach's pile of purple ties and Grant's gold ties. "I said lavender, periwinkle and gold! Not lilac, ultramarine, and bronze!"

"Ugh, the colors thing again." Jonas groaned.

"Okay, did you guys pick out your tuxedoes?" Macey asked.

"Um, no, but we took pictures of each one." Zach pulled out his cell phone, "Here, you can decide."

Macey flipped through the pictures for a couple minutes, before deciding.

"Okay, I guess we're all done here," Bex stretched her arms, "Let's go home now."

"Thanks guys," Macey waved to the assistants that had been in the room, "You guys foot their measurements right? Can you make adjustments based on that?" They nodded, and Macey smiled, "Alright, see you guys at work!"

They girls went back to their car, and Cammie collapsed on the seat, "Today, was _exhausting._"

All the girls smirked at each other, "At least you got to see Zach."

.

**Whew, I think that was a very long chapter. Sorry it took so long again, but I wanted this to sound just right, and the dress descriptions were hard to write, actually. **

**Well, I'm going back to school on the 5th next month, so I'm trying to get as much of this story out as possible before then. I'm so excited for school! I know, I know, total nerd, but I just went back to school shopping, and OMG I have an issue with shopping, no matter clothes or school supplies!**

**Well, I realize that you guys don't know much about me, so I'll tell you guys one thing that I like and dislike in each chapter for now on.**

**Something I like: My fav clothing store ever is Charlotte Russe. That's my number one clothing store to go to every time I go shopping. If you read this, tell me yours!**

**Something I dislike: The sound of someone chewing bananas. I dunno why, but the sound just gets to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! (OMG only now did I realize I start off every chapter like that. Should become my trademark or something.) Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And for everyone who told me their fav clothing stores, I have to say, y'all have good taste! Forever 21 was by far the most poplar amongst you guys, and that is also a fav of mine! **

**Oh, and I would like to reply to one of my guest reviewer, because I just couldn't resist, and she's been such a loyal reviewer of this story! I try to reply to everyone who reviews though PMs, but there's my awesome guest reviewers! I love you guys too! But, sometimes, I'm not sure if "Guest" is the same reviewer or not. You guys should make accounts! **

**Anyways, to **_**BunnySwag101**_**: Yeah, I'm working on developing their relationship, but I don't want it to seem rushed, you know? But don't worry, Zammie is coming soon! And yes, my school does start August 5th, but I got out May 24th. AND IMMA BE A FRESHIE Y'ALL! Yep, I'll be the minions of those high and mighty, untouchable, dearest upperclassmen. JK! Okay, I'm so excited for school though!**

**One last thing: OMG GUYS! THIS STORY MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I love you all. Seriously. And shoutout to my 100th reviewer… drumroll please… **_**CAMMIEZACHZAMMIE! **_**OMG girl, when I saw that, I had to laugh! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me for this whole thing!**

**(BTW, even though I use the word "y'all" a lot, I'm not country y'all.)**

.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec." Cammie got out of the car that was currently parked across the street from her work building.

Liz nodded, "Good luck."

Cammie closed the car door, and walked across the street. She took a deep breath and sipped her coffee to calm her nerves as she entered the building. She nodded at the receptionist and made her way to the elevator. As she made her way up to her office, she went through her mental checklist. Job withdrawal form in briefcase. Check. Resume for Zach also in briefcase. Check. Unfinished work to leave for Josh. Check. It's not much of a revenge, but she'll take what she can get.

She walked down the hall to her office, sipping her coffee, and started to pack up all her belongings. She threw all of her office supplies in her briefcase, and went to get a box to pack everything else in. She walked around the small office, making sure she didn't leave anything behind, because she sure as heck doesn't want to come back here after she leaves today. She went over to get her form out for Josh, reviewing over it to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Speak of the devil, Josh popped his head into the room, "Hey, can you fax this to th- what's going on?" Josh took in the appearance of the bare desk, which was usually covered with Cammie's papers and pens, and the box full of her things.

"Oh yeah, um, about that," Cammie handed Josh the form, "I, uh, quit."

"What? Why?" Josh's eyes bugged out as he read the bold letters at the top of the papers. POSITION WITHDRAWAL FORM.

"Isn't it obvious Josh? I didn't want to talk about this, but can you not feel the awkwardness? Ever since you decided to freaking dump me _on our wedding_?"

"I'm sorry about that okay? But I didn't plan to do that!" Josh held up his hands.

"Okay, listen here buddy, I don't care if you planned to or not. But the fact that you were _able _to do it, is disgusting. If you are able to leave someone on the day of the wedding just like that, you have problems. I'm not saying that I blame you for getting with who you love, but you really couldn't have done it _any _sooner?" She stabbed her finger at Josh's chest and squinted her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry! What more do you want me to do? I thought you were okay with it! But you can't quit, I know you need this job!"

"No! I'm not okay with it! Would you be? No! Nobody would be! And I don't freaking need this job! _That's why I'm quitting_. I got a new job at Goode's."

"YOU GOT A JOB AT GOODE'S?! How could you Cammie? They're our main competition! I thought I could count on you!"

"Well, I could've said the same thing for you," Cammie shot back, "I didn't want to start an argument, but you needed some real straightening out. And yes, I got a job at Goode's, I'm friends with the boss. I think I would like my job more there, and by the way; I'm _your_ main competition now." She walked back to her desk, and took out the file of unfinished papers, "Here's some paperwork that _you _can do yourself. Good day, Josh, I wish you and DeeDee the best, and I hope I never see you again." Cammie picked up her brief case and coffee with one hand, balancing her box on her hip with the other.

Cammie began to walk out of the room, leaving a dumbfound Josh behind, "Oh and Josh? Doesn't feel good to have someone walk out on you like that does it?" Cammie said over her shoulder.

Cammie strutted out of the building, feeling a huge weight lift of her chest.

And she never looked back.

.

"How'd it go?" Liz asked as Cammie threw opened the car door and tossed her briefcase in, and set the box of her supplies in the backseat.

"Oh, well, it actually went better than expected." Cammie replied.

"What happened?" Liz question, so Cammie repeated the conversation she and Josh just had. When she finished, Liz just stared at her, "Oh my gosh, you actually said that?!"

"Yeah. Do you think it was too much? Should I apologize?"

"No! Absolutely not! He totally deserved that, and much sooner. Remember the first week after your wedding? Bex, Macey and I wanted to do much worse when he got back, but you held us off. Girl, I'm so proud of you!" Liz exclaimed.

"Thanks! And that actually felt really good, you know? I feel much better." Cammie admitted.

"Of course it does! And I'm not one for arguments, but you totally needed to do that!" Liz nodded.

Liz pulled up next to a building just a couple blocks away from the one Cammie just exited out of, "This is the place, right?"

"Should be, according to the giant 'Goode and Co.' sign over there." Cammie gestured to the large letters imprinted on a metal board hanging above the entrance.

"Okay, well, good luck," Liz winked, "And have fun."

"Thanks I will," Cammie answered back sarcastically, "See you later." She grabbed her box and briefcase.

Cammie squared her shoulders and walked into the lobby. She stopped at the front desk to check in, "Hey, um, I'm Cammie Morgan, Mr. Goode's new secretary?"

The receptionist smiled at her, "Oh yes, he told me to expect you. He's on the top floor in room 619. That's the one you'll see when you step out of the elevator, take a right, and down at the very end of the hall. Says 'Zachary Goode's Office' on the door, so it shouldn't be too hard to find. If you get lost though, just ask anyone you see; we're all really friendly here. Would you like someone to help you carry your things?"

"Oh that's alright, I got it, but thanks," Cammie glanced at her name tag, "Tina. Nice to meet you."

"You too, Cameron! Good luck on your first day!" Tina beamed at her.

"Thanks," Cammie said over her shoulder as she walked away, "And call me Cammie!"

Cammie stepped into the elevator, thinking how nice the receptionist was. DeeDee was actually the part time receptionist at her old building, and after the wedding, she tried to avoid DeeDee whenever possible. As Cammie walked down the halls, she took in the fanciness of everything. At her old work place, you could hardly find a potted plant, but here, she's already seen many plants, vases, and even a couple of statues. It felt like she was in a five star hotel.

As she found the door exactly where and how Tina described it, she took a deep beep breath and fixed her outfit slightly, and knocked on the glass double doors before peeking in.

She found Zach sitting at a large oak wood desk in the center of the large room. The door appeared to be one corner of the room, and Cammie could see a door by Zach's desk that seemed to lead to a private bathroom. There were many shelves full of books and filing cabinets crowding one corner of the room, and in another corner, there was a huge flatscreen on the wall -which was currently playing the morning news- surrounded by a black leather couch set and a nice coffee table in the middle, and a floor-to-ceiling window was next to it, which gave a view of the entire city. The last corner was a small kitchen area with a refrigerator and a countertop with a microwave, coffeemaker, and sink. It had some glass cabinets, which Cammie could see were filled with glasses, plates, and one entirely stocked with coffee mixes. There was an empty desk, with only a printer and the most state-of-the-art computer on it, across from Zach's, and it also had a door by it, which was similar to the one by Zach's desk, so it probably lead to a bathroom as well. The room was relatively bare, except a few potted plants and a fancy clock, along with all of Zach's diplomas hanging on the all.

"Hey, Cammie, great to see you here! So, that's your desk from now on," Zach gestured to the empty desk, "I got you a name plate." Zach held up a plaque that read _CAMERON MORGAN_.

"Oh, um, thanks, and here's my resume, just in case you needed it," She handed Zach the papers, then set her things on her desk. She rose her eyebrows in appreciation at the nice desk and leather chair, "Nice office you got."

"Thanks, I practically live here, so I tried it make it comfortable. Feel free to use the TV or kitchen when you're not busy. That's your bathroom, so you can do whatever you like with it. Also, if you want, you can decorate your side of the room." Zach instructed.

"Really? Thank you! I love it here already." Cammie smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm going to give you a while to settle in before you start working. I'm sorry, but I have a meeting right now, so I'll have to leave for an hour. You can stay here, or feel free to explore the building. I'll have to give you a tour sometime today." Zach started to gather some files on his desk, "I'm really glad you're working here now, Cammie."

"Thanks, I'm really happy to be working here." Cammie replied.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it here. I'm gonna bolt now, try not to get in too much trouble, okay?" Zach winked at Cammie, before leaving the room.

Cammie walked around her desk, feeling her black stilettos slightly sink into the soft plush carpet. She started to unpack her office supplies, barely filling up three of the seven drawers. She plugged in her small, pink desk lamp, and set up her personal laptop next to her work desktop. And so came her smiley face mug full of pencils and pens, her picture frame with the photo that was taken of her friends at graduation, and the small desk calendar that came with an inspirational quote for everyday. She started to hang up some more pictures of her and her friends on the wall behind her desk, including one of their group of eight that was taken several weeks ago. Cammie smiled at the picture, and gave it a place right in the middle.

When Cammie finished unpacking, she threw the cardboard box into the recycling bin she saw in the hallway, and came back in to explore the rest of the office. She stepped into her private bathroom, her heels clacking on the marble floor. The bathroom was lit by some fancy lamps hanging above the large mirror giving the room a warm, orangey glow on the elaborately patterned wallpaper. On one side of the small room, were two arm chairs with a side table in the middle, and on the other side, a sink with a shiny faucet and a brand new looking toilet.

_OMG, this is like bathroom heaven, _Cammie thought as she took in the marble countertop of the sink, the automatic paper towel dispenser _and _hand dryer, the high tech automatic systems for the faucet, soap dispenser, and toilet. She walked over to the sink, finding that even though it had a soap dispenser, it also has a selection of brand new bottles of hand soap, lotion, and sanitizer from Bath and Body Works, along two _very _nice smelling candles. Cammie opened the cabinet under the sink to find countless bottles of even more soaps, lotions, sanitizers, air fresheners, cleaners, toilet paper, pain relievers, first aid stuff, and many other containers. She set her, _ah hem_, sanitary napkins in the cabinet, make up bag on the counter, and another picture on the side table.

Cammie walked out of the bathroom, and began to tour the rest of the office. She found that one third of the filing cabinets were labeled as hers and that one book shelve was also completely empty. Cammie walked over to the kitchen area and figured out how to make herself another mug of coffee using the high tech coffee machine.

She walked out of the office, to find decided to explore just the hallway. On the wall hung a large painting of the founder of the company, which Cammie guessed was Zach's great-great grandfather or so. She found a door labeled as the _Supplies Room_, almost as big as Zach and Cammie's office, filled with so many different types of pens, papers, and any office supply you can name, it was like being in OfficeMax.

Cammie checked her watch, and realized that Zach would be back from his meeting any minute, so she returned to the office. Zach walked in less than a minutes after her, "Hey, I see you're all settled." Zach took in the pictures hung on the wall behind Cammie's desk. He walked over to them, and studied all the smiling faces of Cammie's friends. He stopped at the one in the middle, "Aw. You hung up a picture of me. I'm touched."

Cammie rolled her eyes, "It's not a picture _of _you, it's a picture with you in it. Speaking of which, shouldn't you decorate your side of the room a little more?"

"Yeah, but I don't have that many good pictures yet."

"Well, I hope you take some soon."

"Yeah. So, it's lunchtime now, do you want to order something?"

"Sure, I could eat."

"What do you want to order?"

"Would it be unprofessional if I said I wanted some PizzaHut?" Cammie questioned.

"Of course not; that's perfect." Zach smirked, "You like pepperoni, right?"

"Right." Cammie was surprised that Zach remembered that she always ordered pepperoni when the group went and got pizza together.

Zach ordered the pizza, which came in less than fifteen minutes. Zach and Cammie ate happily in the living room area while watching some girly TV series, which Zach made fun of. They chatted about work, Zach giving Cammie a brief overview of what she would be doing soon. As they finished up their lunch, Zach said, "So, let's give you that tour I promised."

"Don't you have work to do?" Cammie questioned.

"Yeah, but that's alright; it can wait." Zach waved it off, "Let's go."

Zach led Cammie throughout the hallways, moving down each floor. When they passed anyone in the halls, they would stop and greet Zach, which in turn he would introduce Cammie. When they finally finished the tour, they found that it was already time to leave, so they went back up to their office, and packed up their things.

"Well, that was a pretty unproductive first day, I'm sorry about that." Cammie apologized.

"What do you mean? We ate pizza and met people! How could you say that's not productive?" Zach said in a mocking incredulous voice, "Nah, but really, it's alright."

The two left the room and took the elevator down into the lobby, where Cammie stopped to chat with Tina, because Zach had gotten a phone call on his cell.

"So Cammie, how was your first day?" Tina asked cheerfully, "I heard you've been getting along quite well with Mr. Goode."

"Oh, it was great, thank you. And yeah, we knew each other already, through our best friends." Cammie replied.

"No, I meant that I heard he gave you a personal tour." Tina leaned in, "Usually, when we get new employees, he has one of the other workers give them a tour. Eva usually the tour guide. But he gave you a personal tour, even though he has to make this big deadline in a couple weeks."

"Really? But he said that he didn't have much work to do."

"Duh, he lied! OMG, this means he likes you!" Tina squealed, "That's so exciting!"

"No, no, no! He doesn't like me!" Cammie said, exasperated.

"Well, you did have lunch with him right? He usually doesn't eat with anyone; he would go out for his lunch break." Tina added pointedly.

"Well, maybe it's only because it my first day here." Cammie reasoned.

"Doubt it." Tina said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, not you too! You sound just like my friends!" Cammie huffed.

"Well, you have some smart friends then," Tina laughed, "Good for you, Cammie; he's a good catch."

"I didn't 'catch' anybody!" Cammie insisted.

"Come on Cammie, I know these things. Just trust me okay? We'll talk about this tomorrow" Tina singsonged as Zach got off the phone.

"Talk about what?" Zach asked.

"Oh, nothing, just girl gossip." Cammie replied quickly, "Bye, Tina."

"Bye Cammie," Tina winked, "Remember what I said!"

"Okay, will do. Bye. See you tomorrow." Cammie ushered Zach out of the building quickly before Tina could say anything that would totally make the situation awkward.

"So, Liz is picking you up, right?" Zach asked, "Do you need a lift?"

"No, it's alright, she should be here any minute," Cammie reassured, "See you tomorrow, _boss._"

Zach laughed as he walked to his car, "See you tomorrow, Cammie."

.

**Yay, I am writing this at 12:23 in the morning, but whatever! Yeah, I really wanted to post this tomorrow morning, but I like to have a separate day for editing, so I can see my mistakes more clearly. Well, it's technically the same day, since it's past midnight now, but, IT'S NOT TOMORROW UNTIL I WAKE UP, YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I HAVE THE FORCE! JKJK, I just feel really hyper right now. **

**Anyways, I'm going back to school in less than a week, and even though summer was incredibly boring and dragged out for me, I'M SO GOING TO MISS NOT WAKING UP BEFORE EIGHT AM. Well, I wanted to get as much of this story out before school starts, but I guess I won't be able to finish this before then. I'll probably write one more chapter before summer ends for me. The updates probably will come less often, but I promise I will not abandon this story! It's like my baby.**

**So, it's Get to Know the Author Time!**

**Something I like: Cats. Especially orange tabbies.**

**Something I dislike: Cheese. I'll eat it only SOMETIMES on pizza, and now where else. Or sometimes I just peel off the cheese, and gross out the people around me, but whatves!**

**So, there's suppose to be a tropical storm, "Fossie" hitting the Hawaiian islands right now. I'm not worried; these things are always off. Well, I'm going to bed now.**

**Review?**

**PinkGG**

**(Oh, and tell me when you got out of school/ are going to get out of school, and when you get back in. I got out May 24th, and is going back in August 5th.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Loved reading everyone's reviews! Well, I'm going back to school... **_**TOMORROW**_**! So wish me luck on the first day! I shouldn't get too busy until a few weeks in, so I'll still be writing.**

**To **_**BunnySwag101**_**: Thanks for reviewing! And I live in Hawaii, USA, and that's why I get back so early. And I know, it it pretty nerve wracking knowing that you don't have any friends when you start the school year, but trust me, I've been there. My sister and I, switched school districts between elementary and middle school, so we didn't know anyone either. Everyone already had friends, and we couldn't even name a single person there. Luckily, I had my sister, so we ate lunch together for the first week or so, but, it's quite easy making friends; when you sit next to someone in class, that's the person you'll most likely be friends with in that class, so say hello, smile, introduce yourself, and be friendly. I'm sure you've heard it before, but I seriously can say, the best advice is to be yourself. Seriously. If you have to pretend to be different to make friends, they're not really the people you wanna be friends with, and you would have to keep up the act all the time. So, sit next to someone that you can imagine you being friends with, or it seems like you guys have things in common. And it sure doesn't hurt to be sure you look your best on the first day! But, don't worry, in no time, you'll have plenty of friends that you absolutely love, so just relax! It'll come naturally. **

**Well, let's take it one more time before school for me. BTW, I'm thinking that the last few chapters are gonna be coming once a week. So yeah, sorry, kinda slow. that and I keep getting distracted by everything else on my computer, so I write fastest when I close all of my windows and is typing past 11:30 PM. But that's just me…**

**On with the show!**

.

Over a few days, it became like tradition for Zach and Cammie to eat lunch together; usually ordering in and watching TV, but occasionally going out to eat. Sometimes, they would even go out to see a movie, taking an extra long lunch break. Cammie loves going to work now, because she feels like Zach _isn't_ a lazy butt who wouldn't do anything himself, and actually respects her, which is unlike what she felt working for Josh. She actually looks forward to going to work more and more everyday, but that's just because she likes to hang out with Zach as friends, she would tell herself.

Of course, her friends and Tina would tease her mercilessly about Zach; her friends demanding a quote for quote, action by action relay of their workday every single night, but that's not needed for Tina; she would have heard it all through the grapevine by the time Cammie checks out.

The weeks are flying past as it gets closer and closer to Bex's wedding. Macey has been staying up extra late and even taking time off work to straighten out all the details. The rest of the girls would try to offer help once in a while, but Macey would just wave them off, insisting that she's got everything under control. Bex has been getting more and more giddy, Liz more and more worried about tripping on the way down the aisle. And of course, Cammie has been trying to write the perfect maid of honor speech, and memorizing it.

Oh, and practicing walking in death heels, of course.

The group goes out together more often now; almost always on weekends, and occasionally after work too. It was almost like group dates, except that Liz and Jonas are both too shy to actually start a relationship, and there's Preston trying to flatter the brains out of Macey, with her acting like she doesn't give a crap. And of course, as Cammie says, Zach and her are just friends.

"Come on Cam, how can you still be denying that Zach likes you?" One of the girls would ask.

"Because it's true." Cammie would say back nonchalantly.

"It's not true! How could you not see it? What would it take for you know that he likes you?"

"If he asks me out. Which he won't. Which makes me right."

"What do you call those lunch dates?"

"A boss inviting his worker out for lunch as casual friends, not an official asking-out."

"Ugh, you're impossible. Trust me, he'll ask you out."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

And so it would continue.

Before they knew it, the day of the wedding snuck up on them, and it was a mere week from the wedding. Which means, it was time for a mandatory wedding rehearsal.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen, and all the other people who weren't guests, were now gathered at the hotel, in the garden where the wedding was scheduled to take place. The workers had already set up the aisle; a nice thick carpet in the middle, small stone pillar things lining the carpet, with bouquets of periwinkle roses and lavender lilies resting on top of each pillar, and lengths of gold satin draped in-between. Rows and rows of white outdoor chairs (the nice kind, not the cheap ones) were set up facing the lovely arch with rose vines weaving through it. Behind the arch was a beautiful manmade pond with a fountain in the middle, and the occasional swan swimming by.

"Come on people! The dinner's in an hour, so unless you want to go home without food, move your butts!" Macey shouted through her megaphone.

The girls were wearing nice sundresses that looked somewhat similar to their bridesmaid dresses, and Bex was in a white floor length gown. The guys were forced into nice dress shirts.

The girls and guys (besides Grant) lined up behind the door that would open the the aisle and garden. Macey was wearing a microphone, in which she ordered, "Okay. Start the music." And a muffle stream of the traditional wedding march was heard.

Zach smirked at Cammie and offered her his arm, which she rolled her eyes to, then linked her arm around his. Ou of the corner of her eye, she could see Jonas shyly offer his arm to Liz, and Liz shyly accepting it. Behind them, Preston was grinning at Macey when she begrudgingly took his arm.

"Remember to smile!" Macey whisper shouted at them.

The doors opened, then Cammie and Zach began their long walk towards the alter. Cammie was feeling pretty good about the situation, until she looked up, and the point of view of the aisle brought back an immediate flashback, and she couldn't help but remember the last time she was walking down an aisle:

_As the band reached the climax of the song, Cammie stepped through the threshold, keeping eyes on the ground for the first couple of seconds. She focused on the small, simple detailing of her gorgeous white dress and the bouquet of beautiful roses she held in her hand. As she slowly glanced up, she saw her best friends ahead of her, already lined up and watching her with happy smiles. She looked to the right of her, and saw all her relatives and friends seated, dressed to the nines, carefully watching her, the girl of the day. Finally, she locked eyes with the man at the end of the aisle; her eyes shined, and her smile lit up. She reached the end of the walk, and let go of her dad's best friend's hand. She turned to face the man, and paid no attention to the preacher's words next to her. As the preacher asked for any last objections to this union-_

Cammie, startled and upset from the memory, started wobbling on her high heels. Her shoulders started shaking, she felt a tear drip down her cheek, and she stumbled. Before she felt her butt smack into the carpet, like she expected to, she felt Zach's girl on her arm tighten, so it just seemed like she trip a little. Cammie quickly uprighted herself, and wiped away her tear, disguising the action as if she was just brushing her hair out of her face after tripping, and she continued walking.

Zach had a concerned look on his face, and Cammie could see from her peripheral vision, that he was glancing at her, and she could almost hear him say, _Are you alright?_

Cammie managed a small nod and a weak smile back at him, and the reached the alter. Grant was already standing there, with the preacher next to him. Zach and Cammie split ways; Cammie to the right, and Zach to the left, and they started to form the diagonal lines, facing each other.

When Macey made it to the aisle, with Bex following her, led by her father, Macey began to explain what would happen, so that the preacher didn't have to say his entire speech, and Grant and Bex's vows could stay a surprise until the wedding day. Cammie wash't paying attention but instead, locked eyes with Zach and began to have a, as it seems, conversation with their eyes:

_Are you sure you're okay?_

_Yeah I'm fine._

_What was that all about?_

_Uh, just Josh._

_Oh. You wanna talk about it later?_

_Yeah, okay._

They broke eye contact when Bex and Grant had a quick kiss, and the rehearsal for the ceremony part was over.

The people there clapped, and everyone filed into the ballroom where the diner would be held. Cammie walked over to their table, where their group of friends would be sitting, since it was eight to a table. The seating arrangement went like this; Cammie, Zach, Jonas, Liz, Macey, Preston, Grant, Bex, and back to Cammie.

As everyone sat down and the waiters brought their food- which was fancy, but not as fancy as the real wedding dinners will be- Zach nudged Cammie, "So?"

"Um, yeah. It was just, uh, a flashback of my wedding." Cammie whispered.

Zach's eyebrow creased into a frown, "Uh, I thought you got over Jimmy."

"I did! I even told him off!" Cammie defended herself, and retold the conversation she and Josh had on her first day working for Zach.

"Really? How come you never told me that?" Zach raised his eyebrows.

"It never came up, I guess." Cammie shrugged.

"Oh, well, that's really great. He really deserved it.!" Zach grinned, "You should've told me though, I would of went over their and beat him for good measure."

Cammie smiled and playfully nudged Zach with her elbow, "Shut up." And Zach did the same to her.

Macey saw this and stood up, "Hey, I need to go for a make up touch up, you girls come with?"

"Sure." all the girls excused themselves and made their way towards the bathroom. When they got there, they locked the door.

"OMG Cam, that was _so _flirting between you and Zach right there. Like, don't even _try _to deny it." Macey exclaimed.

"No, he was just checking to see if I was okay after I tripped on the carpet." Cammie defended. She decided not to tell her friends about the flashback thing, because she didn't feel like explaining. Cammie somehow knew that they wouldn't be as easy to talk to about this as Zach was, even though they were her closest friends.

"Well, whatever, but how come when Macey was talking, you guys were just, I don't know, deeply staring at each other?" Bex questioned.

"Oh uh, I don't know, it felt like we were talking kind of I guess?" Cammie mumbled, "But without speaking?"

"OMG, you guys just had an eye-versation! OMG OMG, only soul mates can do that! You guys are soul mates!" Macey shouted excitedly.

"Shh, be quiet!" Cammie shushed her friends, "And no! We're just very understanding of each other." But for some reason, Cammie got a warm feeling from thinking that Zach and her might be soul mates. Cammie stopped herself in the middle of smiling, and shook the weird feeling off.

"Yeah, no. You are still so blind. And in denial, if you still can't see it. I'm so going to win this bet!" Bex smirked at Cammie.

"No, you're not."

"Whatever guys! We can talk about this later, but we should get back now." Liz check her watch, "We've been in here for ten minutes already."

The girls exited out of the bathroom and sat back down at the table. The group happily chatted, all excited for the wedding, and Cammie had another flashback, but a much happier one, of all eight of them meeting for the first time, and Cammie was so glad that they did, because she couldn't imagine better friends.

.

**That was kind of meh… for me, but tell me what you guys think! I'm kind of writing this at one in the morning, because as I said, I write best and fastest past 11:30 at night. **

**There's only gonna be about three chapters left, so it's almost time to say goodbye to this story! I know, I know, I'll cry when it happens! The updates are coming once a week now, so I'm sorry it's slow, but be patient!**

**Get to know the author time!**

**Something I like: Cute school supplies. OMG guys, I wish I can show you my school supplies; I'm in love with them! Purttttyyyyy…**

**Something I dislike: The sound of my alarm clock. (It's ear piercing. And deadly. Especially to a growing teenage girl who stays up until one writing fanfics. Not looking forward to that again.)**

**I loved hearing when you're going back to school last chapter! So now, tell me what's you favorite subject in school! My favorite core subject is science, followed by math, followed by English, and least of all social studies. My favorite elective is art. No 'buts' about it."**

**Help get my school year off to a good start by reviewing? ;)**

**PinkGG**


	9. AN: Angry Rant

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this isn't an update,****but before you leave**_**, **__**WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!**_**I know, I usually would never just post an author's note without a chapter but something really important happened, and I just needed to rant. If you don't want to read the entire thing, I'll just summarize and if you can just read the following, that'd be great:**

**1. **_**SOMEONE COPIED THE IDEA AND PLOT FROM THIS STORY.**_

**2. I'm super pissed off about it. Seriously, you have no idea. Beyond pissed, actually.**

**3. Again, sorry this isn't an update, but I do intend to update on Sunday, so look out for that.**

**4. Thanks to everyone who wished me a great first day of school; it was awesome. Some ups, some downs, I'll talk a little bit about that later.**

**5. I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your review; I've been pretty busy trying to sort out some new school year stuff, so I'll try to get back to that later.**

**Okay, so if that's all you wanna read, thanks for reading this anyways, but if you could read my entire un-shortened rant, that would be super amazing, and I'd love you.**

_**IF YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO JUST SKIP THE BOLD AUTHOR'S NOTES IN THE BEGINNING, PLEASE READ IT THIS ONE TIME, SO YOU WON'T BE TOTALLY CONFUSED. JUST PLEASE READ THE ABOVE ^^^ !**_

**(Just in case you also ignored the sentence above, read it, please, it's very important. This is not a part of the story.) **Okay so, it all began on Tuesday. It was my second day of school, and I have this routine of not checking on FF until after dinner, because when I get home from school, I eat, then nap, then practice piano, then sort out school stuff, and then it's dinner time already. So after dinner, my sister was using the computer, so I just went take a shower.

So I'm just chilling in the shower, when I hear my twin sis thundering down the hall, shouting, "OMG! OMG! OMG!" And she throws open the door to our bathroom.

I was like, "What do you want?!" (My shower curtain isn't see through, BTW)

She was like, "SOMEONE STOLE YOUR STORY!"

And. My. Heart. Just. Stopped.

Then I blew up.

"WHAT!? WHO! HOW! WHO?! I'M GOING TO MURDER THEM! What!? Who?!"

"I don't know! By this author I've never seen." Then she reads the summary of the story off her tablet, "Bex's wedding is looming closer and Cammie's the Maid of Honor. Will sparks fly when she meets the best man? And will her past come back to haunt her?"

Me: "WHAT?! WHO IS IT BY? THAT PERSON THE SO DEAD!"

Her: "Uh, someone named '_she who shall not be named_'. The story's called 'Of Cupcakes and Wedding Gowns'."

Me: "How much of it did she copy?!"

Her: "It only has one chapter so far, but from what it sounds like in the summary, pretty much the entire plot. It's not word for word, and she added some stuff, but it's pretty much the same idea. OMG, I can't believe this!"

Me: "ARGH! THIS WAS ONE OF THE THINGS I WAS WORRIED ABOUT WHEN I POSTED MY STORY! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!"

Her: "Okay, I'm gonna go now, you can check it out when you're done showering; it's still around the top of the feed." So then she left.

And I just stood there with the water running, fuming for ten minutes. The more I thought about it, the more pissed of I was getting. And I was already super mad to begin with. I don't even know how I managed not to start screaming profanity so loud that my neighbors would hear it. Not to mention my dad. Or throw my shampoo bottle at the wall.

So I finished showering as quickly as possible, and went to check on the computer. I found the story instantly, and read it five times. And I seriously could not believe my eyes. It was just unbelievable. Yes, the author did change some things, but I could totally tell where this story was going. The same way mine's did.

Then I went to look at the author's other one shot. Yeah, guess what? She incorporated somethings from my story into that one too. Little details. Like making Bex and Grant getting married, with Cammie and Zach being the maid of honor and best man. She even used the same color schemes for the wedding. I mean, I don't really care about that one, even though I was like, "Um, would it have been really that hard to come up with some colors?" But it was minor stuff. Although, it did kind of remind me of this other story I've read; 'I Want Revenge' by . Even though she did give that author credit, I'm not sure if she asked for permission either.

But, anyway, I don't care about that, as much as the other story plot thing did. You know why? Because THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY. WRITTEN BY ME. WITHOUT ANY OTHER INSPIRATION. Seriously, I came up with this entire plot my self. I thought about a scenario I wanted to write about. Then wrote down a plot for it. Then wrote each chapter, without another story I've ever read, anywhere, in mind.

Each time I write a chapter, it takes around five hours. Plus one to two hours of brainstorming. Which means I've basically spend around a total of about 48 hours writing this story (so far), not even counting all the time I've spent just pondering and thinking and debating about the plot before I even touched the keyboard. And just thinking about how much time and effort I've put into this story, and knowing that someone else just takes it, just really, really, makes me want to cry.

This may not be the most exciting, romantic, funny, or dramatic story. Not even close. But the thing I was most proud of about this story, is that it was original. Isn't like something I've read before. Didn't even have a single thing that affected this story, except just my imagination. People told me that in reviews. And I thought that it was the one thing going for this story.

I couldn't sleep that night very well, after I found out. I got a total of maybe, five hours of good sleep, most of my night spent thinking about this whole thing.

Was I mad? Way past that. Angry? Not even close. Furious? Don't think so. Mother****ing pissed off? Beyond. There are no words to describe what I was feeling. Still feeling.

And the fact that the author didn't even ask me for permission! Not a quick PM saying, "Mind if I do a story based of of this?" Not even a review asking, "Can I borrow the plot?" Nope. Nothing. Heard nothing about this at all. Did she even think of giving me credit in the story? Nah.

Okay, I know this is fan fiction and all, and you're allowed to write about anything, and there are plenty of stories that sound similar to each other, but come on. This isn't a story that goes like, "What would happen if Cammie went to Blackthorne instead?", because, how many of those stories are on here? Not saying they're bad; some of them are great, actually. And even then, that's only a scenario; not the entire plot. But this plot, is my own.

Okay, I don't care who does this; wether you're a third grader or a college student, a homeless guy or the president's daughter; copying someone's work is not right. EVER. You always ask the owner for permission, and when that's not possible, at least site the author. And in this case; it was possible. If you don't, that's called plagiarism. I know in high school, if you do that; you fail the assignment. In college, if you do that; you get kicked out of school.

"Oh, but what if I'm just taking this little picture off of Google for a project?" Yeah, site that.

"Oh, but what if I'm writing a paper and I have twenty internet sources that I forgot the URLs to?" Too bad; you better find and site them, or you can't use the sources.

And this is a whole freaking plot.

If you read the one and only disclaimer I put up for this story, in the author's note at the beginning of chapter one; I said that Ally Carter owns the charters that I'm using, BUT I OWN THE PLOT. Well, technically, Ally Carter only owns the name of the characters, because I'm not using Zachary Goode; teenage son of an international terrorist, trained to be an assassin. But, Zachary Goode; twenty-something owner of company, Goode & Co. So, if I wanted to change the names and send this story off to a publisher; I can. Because I came up with the characters' backgrounds, the title, and plot, and therefore I own this entire story because if I changed the names, it would not have anything tying it to the Gallagher Girls. This applies to all the AU stories out there, with plots THAT WERE ORIGINAL.

Do I need to write at the beginning of every chapter; **DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWN THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I OWN THE STORY, AND THEREFORE YOU MUST CONSENT ME BEFORE REPRODUCING THIS WORK IN PART OR WHOLE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM THAT IS ALREADY TECHNOLOGICALLY AVAILABLE OR IS YET TO BE INVENTED. **DO I?

And to the author who wrote the story (if you see this); I'm sorry if this upsets you. I'm sorry if you didn't mean to offend me, but I was offended. And pissed off. I would've appreciated it if you consented me about this. And I don't want you using my plot. How would you like if you worked so damn hard at something, and somebody else just copies it? I don't hate you. I'm not one to hate somebody I don't even know. But I hate what you did. Can't stand it. Please, just come up with something on your own. You're not a bad writer; you know grammar and all. Just, don't use other people's stories. I'm sorry if you didn't want this to be public, but I needed to rant, and if I just sent this whole thing to you through a PM, that would have seemed really aggressive. I'm not one to be a b*tch, unless you piss me off. And copying is one of the things that REALLY just pisses me off.

For people who think I'm over reacting; You don't know what it feels like to have something you worked so hard at, stolen from you, until it happens. You don't know how much self control it's taking to not fill this note with so many swear words that I would have to change the rating to T/M temporarily. I even had doubts if I should finish the story because of that, but I was like, "I committed to this story, so I must!"

Oh, my sister wanted to write something in this Authors Note, and I said okay, because she found out and all. I said she can swear, but then I thought 'better sensor it':

_Yo! It's ClassifiedZammieluvr! Some of you might know me as this author's twin sister. _

_So I was the one to found out, yeah. And I was like, 'WTF, that's my freaking __**NIECE**__ you are copying right there.' Guys, do me a favor, and do this awesome author a favor (talking about my sister, not the other one), and either review on the story (Of Cupcakes and Weddings or something) or PM the author and tell her to read this. OR to take down the story or SOMETHING. _

_I'm usually nice. I may be sarcastic, but I'm nice to most people. __**BUT DON'T YOU DARE PISS ME OR MY TWIN OFF. **__She had worked so hard at this (I'm in the dark to the ending too, you guys.) and she's always on the computer, typing at __**ONE FREAKING AM **__like a freaking __**BOSS. **__So for someone to just take the plot like that, *********************************************! (Use your imagination)_

_She's beyond mad. I'm beyond pissed. So, to the author, ************************************! _

_For the old fans out there, and for the new fans. Check out my sister's other stories. You'll notice she hasn't written for several months before this. Because she was uninspired. Now, she finally comes up with this rockin' new ORIGINAL plot, and YOU, *points finger at you-know-who, YOU JUST TAKE IT! NO! NO! NO! NOT HOW I ROLL, NOT HOW MY SIS ROLLS! Sorry if I'm offending you right now, but it DOESN'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO WHAT MY SISTER, OR EVEN I'M FEELING! TRYIN' TO BE PROFESSIONAL 'BOUT THIS, BUT YOU'RE MAKING IT PRETTY DAMN HARD._

_Thanks to everyone else that reads her story. You rock. You guys make her happy. So rock on._

Yeah guys, that was my sister as "Guest writer". (Check out her story!) If you can't tell, she's a bit more aggressive than me.

So, if you read all the way down to here; I love you. You are amazing, and I wish I could just give you a hug. Wether you agree with what I think or not. If you do, that's great, if you don't , that's okay too. Tell me what you think in a review. Or if you want it to be private, PM me or something.

I know, this was such a long author's note, you guys must be like, "Should've just spent this time writing the next chapter instead of getting my hopes up when I thought you updated, but didn't."

I'm sorry, but next chapter's coming out Sunday, so just a couple more days. I'll talk about my first day of school next time too, if you wanted to read about that or whatever.

Anyway, love you guys; see you later! Share your thoughts in a review/PM! Thanks to everyone who stands by me, but if you don't; that's alright. I'm cool with it.

-PinkGG

**Here's a bit of the next chapter. I know, it's not much, but the rules are that I can't post only an AN without at least a little of the story:**

As everyone tried to finish their last minute preparations, the rest of the week before the wedding passed in a flash, and soon, it was the day before the wedding, meaning; the bachelor and bachelorette party.

For some reason, Bex and Grant wanted to have a joint party."Why would we want to be apart on the night before our wedding?" But the rest of them suspected that they jut really wanted to keep an eye on each other, as to make sure the other didn't 'party' too hard.

**Note added: The author and I talked it out, she was pretty cool about it, and it's okay now. But because of other plagiarism events that happened recently to other authors, this chapter is no longer directed at her or for this situation, but to the other people who decides to copy someone else's work. If you want to read the whole explanation, check the author's note in the next chapter at the beginning.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here's the update I promised :)**

**A big thanks to everyone to read my Author's Note. To be honest; it was pretty long, so I didn't really expect anyone to read to the end. Which means I didn't expect anyone to respond to it either. I posted the note right before I went to bed, and I had school the next day, so I didn't check it until I got home, and when I saw the amount of reviews, I was just like, "Holy crap!"**

**And thank you to everyone who supported me; I PMed every single person who has an account, but almost half of the reviews were made by guests, so I'll try to reply to all of them in a short paragraph:**

**Thanks for reading the author's note! And thank you for your empathy, advice, and support not only in this situation, but also for the entire way since I posted the very first chapter, and also for me. It means so much, more than you could ever know, and you guys are the reason that I've made it this far; love you guys! **

**Okay that sounded too much like a politician's speech, so I'm just gonna quote my sister; You rock. So rock on.**

**There were a few of you who didn't agree with what I said, and that's fine. I knew that there would be some of you guys (I even mentioned it in the Author's Note), and that's okay. I said that you can share whatever you thought; whether you agreed with what I did, or you saw more than one side to this, or you disagreed. And I still stand by that; I promise I did not delete any reviews, no matter what they said. And I still thank you for reading my AN anyways.**

**Interestingly enough, I noticed that the majority of the people who disagreed with me or saw more than one side of this, were guest reviewers. I don't know if this is because you guys do actually have accounts and logged out because you didn't want me to know who it was (it's okay, I wouldn't have cared; it would have actually made replying to you easier), or maybe you don't know how much authors give to their stories, since you guys don't write, or maybe it's just a really funky coincidence. I don't know.**

**Anyway, there was a broader range of replies for you guys, even though there were less of you. So, here they are:**

_**For people who said something about her giving me credit in her other one shot**_**: Yeah, I didn't actually see that until after I posted the note, because even though I check the feed daily, I can't read every single story, and therefore I didn't see it. And I felt like it wasn't exactly the best place to "give me credit". Also, I would have rather had her consent me first.**

_**For people who think I overreacted**_**: Maybe to you guys, I did. But you know, I actually wrote that on Tuesday, for personal reasons without any intent of posting it; only to rant. So it actually truly documented what I was feeling. I posted it because my sister said that I should. So maybe you guys thought I overreacted, but that's what I felt right when I found out, causing it to probably have an extra dash of anger in there. I can't change how I felt. It was just my own opinion, and you guys aren't me, so you might have done something different, and I know that. And I respect your opinion. I've chilled out now, by the way. So if you were offended by anything I said, I apologize. But that's what I felt. Also, if you were offended by anything my sister said; she said that she's sorry too. But I won't apologize for feeling what I did, or doing what I did. So as always; don't like? Don't read.**

_**For people who said that they've seen this plot before**_**: Well, you may have seen this plot before; but I haven't. When I wrote this story, as I said, I didn't have any other story or whatever in mind. So I actually went through the entire process of **_**coming up **_**with it. For example; if one person in England invented a time machine, they must have worked a lot right? But what if another person in America also invented a time machine, and they didn't know about the other guy, or how he did it. But he still did the same amount of work, right? You know, since he didn't know how the other guy did it. I could see the best man and maid of honor getting together being a popular **_**topic**_**, but I did come up with the **_**plot**_**, where the girl had a back story of a bad relationship. And if one of you guys wanna say, "Oh, I've seen that before too." I wanna know where, 'cause I haven't. Also, the author did say that her story **_**was**_** based on this one, for those of you assuming that I freaked out and only thought it was similar, but pissed off anyways. I didn't.**

**If that didn't answer your review, and you're a guest, who still wants to talk about it; just make an account and PM me. If you wanna leave your thoughts in a review again, go ahead, but don't expect to get a response back again, because I don't want to spend another gigantic Author's Note on this, responding to reviews. I'll only respond through a PM. But in the end, I thank you all the same, no matter what your opinion was, for reading my AN.**

**And one more response: For this person; if I'm replying to you, you know who you are. If the above responses weren't enough for you. No one responded to my AN like you did. **_**Not even the author**_**. So I don't know why you're getting all up in my face, and not even have the decency to review logged in; you obviously have an account if you said you write, but didn't want me to know who you are, I guess. (Did you know the name you used, anonymous, means, 'one who wishes not to reveal their identity'?) I didn't delete your review (Yeah, did you know I can do that?) because I said that I was okay with whatever someone decided to share. And I'm mature enough to not let one bad review get to me. So if you actually have a problem, and are somehow more involved in this than the other author, PM me about it. But just know, that I already covered everything you said, and more with the actual author. I talked with her, and we made peace. You know, out of all the 50+ people who responded, you were the most closed minded of all. I'm not just saying that because your review didn't agree with me; there were others, hence the explanations above. But they said their understandable reasons for disagreeing, without just trying to trash anything like my intelligence. But you were just being so arrogant, with your annoying I'm-higher-than-you attitude, and acting like you think you know everything in the world, and now expects me to bow my head down in shame or whatever. No. Yeah, I do know about other cases; read a couple more paragraphs down. So don't go talking to me like I don't. And unless you actually have the guts to respond back using your account, you can stop speaking to me in that know it all tone, acting like you think you're my mother or something, trying to play peace maker or whatever, and treating me like somebody who doesn't know anything, or what I was posting. I did, and I do. And I refuse to apologize for it, because I still stand by it, and if you don't like it; too bad. Don't even bother to try and talk back in a review, because, as I said, I'm not taking anymore time respond. And who are you to question my intelligence? Or dignity? It's not like I was lying about anything in my bio. I am a good student. I am on the school math team. And I am bilingual. So I'm not going to "rethink" anything. But that's alright; I know who I am, and some random stranger who knows nothing of me, telling me different can't even come close to ever changing that. Because I don't care what one person wrote; plenty of others support me on this, even if some saw both sides. 'Cause haters are gonna hate. Even the author and I are cool now. If both the author and I can get over this, why don't you. So take yourself out of this situation, which no one even invited you to be in in the first place. Mm 'kay? Because if the author didn't even talk to me like this, I don't see in any way how you have the right to. I bet you're gonna be like, "You are **_**so **_**writing this only because I didn't agree with you." No, because other people did too. But they didn't say it like you, insulting me and my actions, to such a point, where it's just downright unreasonable. I'm not going to apologize for doing what I did. Because it sounds like to me you didn't even pay attention to what I wrote when you read my AN. And thank you for reading my story, entire AN, **_**and **_**even searching up my profile! I feel honored, that someone like you- a person who likes to shove your nose in other people's business and try insult them without good reason or logic- actually took the time to do that! Being polite enough for you? No? Well you weren't being the most gracious person I've ever met either. "No offense." LOL (I actually find what you wrote amusing). I'm not sorry I posted that or this either. Like you've **_**never ever **_**seen someone post a chapter with only an author's note (And the note did have a bit of this chapter in it, by the way). Well, hope you enjoy the story! (Since I assume that you've been reading my story. I do not know how you could have not been reading my story, and know about this.) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D XD LOL.**

**For the rest of you, just ignore that, because if you're totally confused, it wasn't directed at you. Haha, I know that now you guys are now gonna go look for the person who I replied to's comment, right? And if you don't know what I'm talking about, then good for you!**

**Okay, so in the end, the author and I talked through PMs, and we worked it out after a long conversation. The conversation wasn't one that you'd find between best friends, and it could've gone better. But it also could've gone way worse. I was actually expecting it to go worse. She was pretty cool about it, and no; we don't hate each other. We were doing something between arguing and debating, but not really either. But we're okay now. So it's all good; no need to hate on her, not that there was a reason to in the first place. As I said, I never hated her. You know guys, she's actually a pretty good writer. We're both over and done with this whole thing. Chilled out, cool as an iceberg. Ya know.**

**The thing is, I got reviews/ PMs about how some authors have had this happen to them, and even some reporting about how something more serious is happening to one of the loyal reviewers of this story; ailes du neige. Some random jerk (iamadalekdalek) called has literally been copying and pasting her story, **_**The Defiant Ones**_**. And they have been threatening to copy other authors' stories if you report them. But you guys know that she won't be able to see who reports her, right? So y'all know what you need to do, right? Go and report this jerk! All of this is really killing the Gallagher Girls fandom vibe.**

**I'm choosing to leave the Author's Note. It's not directed at the other author anymore (since ya know, we're okay now), but **_**to anyone who decides to copy someone else's story without consent. **_

**The thing is, I'm just glad that this is over and done with, so without **_**any **_**more further ado, here's chapter nine. Hope you enjoy!**

.

As everyone tried to finish their last minute preparations, the rest of the week before the wedding passed in a flash, and soon, it was the day before the wedding, meaning; the bachelor and bachelorette party.

For some reason, Bex and Grant wanted to have a joint party."Why would we want to be apart on the night before our wedding?" They would say, but the rest of them suspected that they just really wanted to keep an eye on each other, as to make sure the other didn't 'party' too hard.

So, they decided to go to a night club close to all of their apartments, so that it would be easier for the others to drag home whatever person that needed to be, if they got too drunk.

The girl were getting ready at home; Bex was the only one who is wearing a cocktail dress, with Cammie in jeans, Macey in denim shorts, and Liz wearing a cute skirt.

"What are we going to do there again?" Liz asked as they were about to leave.

"Oh, just party, you know. Since Bex's getting married tomorrow, and we have to be all proper and stuff. So it's like a wedding celebration where you don't have to worry about what fork to use for what course meal or something." Macey answered.

"Got your vows ready, Bex?" Cammie asked.

"Yep! And I know that you guys are gonna make the best bridesmaids ever." Bex smiled at her friends as she slipped on a sash that printed 'Bachelorette', along with the fake, over the top tiara.

"Leggo!" Macey laughed as they all jumped in the car and drove to the short distance to the club. Macey parked the car, and they entered the dimly lit room.

It was pretty dark, although there were neon strobe lights flashing everywhere. The stereo was loudly booming out a song, even though Cammie could barely hear the melody over the other noise; she could feel the heavy bass vibrating the floor, sending a strange throbbing through her bones.

Cammie almost lost her friends as they walked through the huge mob of people dancing, drinking, and talking, looking for the booth that they reserved.

They finally made it to the booth in the back to find that the boys had already showed up, " Hey guys!" Grant screamed over the music.

"Hey," Bex said, "When'd you guys get here?"

"Only a couple minutes ago," Zach replied as Cammie slid next to him, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure," Cammie smiled, "Nothing too strong please."

Everyone settled down and tried to converse together, but the music was so loud just gave up and broke off into smaller conversations. A couple also went to go get drinks as Zach came back and handed Cammie her's, "Thanks." Cammie said.

"So, you got your 'best man' speech ready for tomorrow?" Cammie asked.

"Kinda. Maybe I'll just wing it." Zach shrugged.

"Good luck with that." Cammie laughed.

"Or I could just steal yours and change the names." Zach joked.

"Well, that would work if you and Grant had sleepovers where you guys did each other's hair and nails too." Cammie smirked.

"How do you know we didn't?" Zach raised an eyebrow, "I'm kidding; were not weird."

"Sure..." Cammie giggled.

Suddenly a catchy pop song came on the stereo, "Wanna dance?" Zach asked Cammie.

"Sure, lets go." Cammie stood up and left the booth, but not before she saw Macey wink at her.

They went on the floor and did pretty basic dancing. You know, just kind of bobbing along to the music. Cammie laughed as Zach grabbed her hand and twirled her, and she realized how much fun she always had with Zach. After a little while, she notice that Bex and Grant, along with Macey and Preston also came onto the dance floor.

As the song ended, and an upbeat hip hop song came on, Zach took a deep breath and started to ask, "So Cammie, I, uh, was wondering if you would-"

He was cut off when Bex and Macey came up to them, "Come on Cammie, this is our song! Sorry Zach, we're going to have to borrow Cammie for a while."

"Sure," Zach nodded, "Talk to you later." He told Cammie as her friends grabbed her arms and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor.

Bex and Macey started to mop the floor with everyone else as they busted a bunch of skilled hip hop moves. Pretty soon, everyone else stopped dancing, and formed a circle around them two, just to watch. People whistled and clapped, Cammie being one of them as she cheered her friends on. Cammie saw Grant, Preston, and Zach watching them too from across the circle.

After a while, Bex stopped and came over to Cammie, "Come on! You have to dance with us! You were on the dance squad in college with us too!"

"Only because you made me join with you guys!" Cammie yelled back.

Bex shouted, "But you were the best one out of all of us!" Bex grabbed Cammie's hand, "Too bad; you have no choice in this." And she dragged her into the circle.

Cammie just smiled, rolled her eyes, and started an old routine that she remembered from college. Bex and Macey quickly recognized it, and joined in. Cammie struggled to remember certain parts of the routine, so she just winged those parts. The girls also took turns, letting each other take the floor with solo dances. Cammie felt her heart rate speed up, and sweat start to gather on her neck, but it felt good to dance again. When the song ended, they finished with a dramatic pose, which they quickly fell out of because they started laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh guys, that was amazing!" Bex grinned.

"Right?" Cammie and Macey both answered at the same time, and they all fell into fits of laughter again.

Another hip hop sing, but with a heavier beat, came on. The crowd started to cheer again, and the girls turned their heads to find that the boys had also jumped into the circle, and started breakdancing.

The girls' jaws dropped as they watched the boys move like they were up kicking it in the streets of New York City or something. They dropped downrocks, toprocks, freezes, and a whole bunch of other moves that they didn't know the names for. As the guys danced, they were all smirking in the girls directions, showing off in a way that the girls could practically hear them say, 'Try n' beat this.'

"Aw, hell no! They think they got so much swag. No!" Macey glared, "Hey, do you guys remember the routine we did at auditions for the squad?" She turned to the other girls.

Bex and Cammie gasped and nodded, "Pretty much." Bex answered, "Let's do this."

As a section of the song ended, the girls stepped back on the floor, making shooing motions with their hands towards the boys. Each boy stopped what they were doing, and watched as the girls as the took back the floor and began to dance hip hop again. The guys folded their arms and and grinned at their girls, chuckling when the girls threw in a hair flip directed towards them.

Then of course, the boys, who weren't about to let the girls win, jumped back in and started free styling. Before you know it, it turned into a full on dance battle, the dances getting more difficult ad impressive with each 'round'. Cammie danced her little heart out, after everyone just began to let each other take turns. Everyone could see that the best hip hop dancer there had to be Cammie, and there best breaker was Zach. Each had their own individual style; Macey the devious one, Bex was sassy, and Cammie danced very expressively. After a while, when the last hip hop song ended, and a comparatively slow song came back on, they finally stopped, and the crowd cheered, screamed, whistled, and applauded for them.

Everyone in their group were all out of breath, and sweating. They smiled and thanked anyone who complimented them while gasping for air. Cammie bent over with her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath and slow down her racing heart. Her hair was sticking to her damp neck, and she was pretty sure that most of her shirt was soaked with sweat; good thing she wore a black top. She hasn't done anything so vigorous for a while, and hasn't danced like that since college.

"Hold on guys, hold on." Zach made flaming gestures towards the crowd, "I think that we were pretty awesome, but I give it to the girls, and the bachelorette of the night!" Zach winked at Cammie as the crowd began screaming again. The girls just smirked and did the 'own it' gesture.

The group went back towards the table, all laughing and praising each other's dancing.

"Hey, you guys missed a great dance!" Bex said to Liz and Jonas as she sat back down, "It was awesome!"

"No wonder practically the entire club gathered in a circle," Jonas rolled his eyes, "Ew, you guys smell bad."

The rest of the table chuckled at Jonas' complaint. For a few more hours, they drank some more, talked some more, and danced some more. By the time the night was almost over, Cammie was slightly tipsy, but she couldn't remember if she's ever had a better time in her life. A slow song came on again, and Zach turned to Cammie, "Wanna dance one last time?"

"Sure," Cammie repeated what she had said earlier, "Let's go."

Cammie put her arms around Zach's shoulders, and Zach slid his arms around her waist.

"So, Cammie, I was going to ask you something earlier, but that whole dance battle thing started. So I was wondering if you would-"

And once again, they were interrupted, this time by Liz grabbing onto her arm, "Come on Cam, we gotta go home now if we want to get enough sleep for tomorrow; we're gonna need it, it'll be a big and busy and long day." She gestured to behind her, where she had Bex and Macey in tow, and Jonas the same with Grant and Preston.

"Okay, Bye Zach. Sorry about that; you can ask me that thing tomorrow." Cammie waved over her shoulder as she said goodbye to him, "See you later!"

"Bye…" Zach called back, souding slightly disappointed.

And by the time that she got home, and helped Liz get nearly passed out Bex and Macey to bed, she didn't even remember that Zach had wanted to ask her something. Cammie passed out the instant her head hit the pillow, dreaming of a wedding.

.

**Yay, chapter nine! By the way, you know how I said that there was gonna be three chapters left? Well, this one just popped outta no where, and I had to write it, so I guess, there'll still be three chapters left :) That happens all the time; a couple of the events in this pretty much just wrote themselves, like how Zach hired Cammie; that chapter was not planned either. I started off with a planned total of nine chapters, but now, I'm probably ending with twelve. Unless another idea pops out, who knows?**

**I'm writing this at one thirty in the morning BTW. Was supposed to go to bed over two hours ago. LOL.**

**So, thanks to everyone who wished me a good first day of school :) You can read this paragraph if you wanna know about my personal life and all, but if you don't, just skip it:**

**Guess what guys, my twin sister and I got into the same class again! The last time was in first grade. The funniest thing happened; in math class on Friday, the teacher was asking for volunteers to show the solution to a problem on the board. My sister and I both and our hands up, and since we have the same last name, and the seats are assigned by alphabetical order, so my sis sits right behind me. The teacher hasn't learned everyone's names yet, so he just point at one of us (still not sure which he pointed to), and we both started to get up, the we were like to each other, "What are you doing?! He pointed at me!" It was such a Deja vu, of the time in kindergarten, she our teacher called her name but looked at me. Okay, anyway, my new school has this stupid and weird system, where you get a set of classmates, and you literally only have those same people in every class, every single day, for the entire year. Pro? Most of my classmates are nice, so I get to have them in all of my classes. Con? My other two best friends didn't get in my class, which means we don't have any classes together :( but that's okay, because my school is so big (built like a college to help students 'get ready' or something. I need a map to get around campus), we can go wherever during lunch, so we still meet up. And of course, meeting new people means more of them going like, "OMG, are you guys twins? You guys are so cute! Do you guys switch places? Are you guys identical?" And so on. We had this little problem with a course mix up but it's a good now; we're taking P.E. like a boss! I'm kidding; it's freaking too hot for P.E. My other classes are pretty fun; none of my teachers seem mean, and I signed up for AP English and math, along with a community service and mock trial club. Do you guys think I should join robotics too?**

**Anyway, the next update should come on Sunday next week again; sorry for taking so long, but next week is when we actually start doing work; I have two actual assignments already! Not just ice breakers for the entire week anymore. So to everyone who's starting school soon; good luck, and if you need advice, I'd be happy to help :) And if you don't start for a while; enjoy the rest of your summer!**

**Get to know the author time:**

**Something I like: Painting my nails, even though I play piano, and therefor not suppose to. (I take painting classes, and it's like my nails are tiny canvases!)**

**Something I dislike: When I'm printing out an essay for school or something, and I look at the printed copy when it come out, and find a typo. I cannot, **_**not**_** go and reprint the whole thing over again, because if I don't, my OCD will cause it to haunt me forever. Which leads to my parents getting mad at me for wasting too much ink. Ah, well, what can you do?**

**Thanks guys, for reading the chapter! Hope you liked it, and see you soon! :)**

**BTW, I do not approve of drinking alcohol, like, at all. But I did not know, if it was possible to have a bachelor/ bachelorette party without a bit of it. So if you got offended by that in this chapter; I totally agree with you. But anyways; don't drink! Ever! Bad, bad, bad…**

_**If you read this, tell me your favorite color; mine's pink (obviously). I like any shade, except neon pink and kind of that purplish pink. Somewhere between violet and magenta. Yeah, don't like those two shades. Tell me yours!**_

**Review for me? Pretty please?**

**Over and out,**

**-PinkGG**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter; I was truly amazed at the amount of feedback I got! Thanks to everyone who read the entire ANs; you guys are truly awesome, but if you didn't, it's okay because I know how long it was. Thanks so much again for all of your support :)**

**I tallied up the favorite colors thing, incase you guys wanted to know:**

**Blue: 5**

**Pink: 4**

**Red: 3**

**Orange: 2.5**

**Purple: 1.5**

**Yellow: 1**

**Green: 1**

**(The .5s are because some people said that they liked two colors.)**

**And for the people who explained why they didn't have accounts: It's okay guys, it was just something funny that I noticed. If you guys can't make accounts it's okay, and for those of you who are too lazy to log in, I totally would be like you guys except my computer automatically logs in for me, plus the fact that I have to be logged in to post. Heh heh. But if you guys can make an account; that would be awesome :) So yeah, there was no need to freak out and explain yourselves; you didn't commit no crime. I wasn't picking on you guys.**

**To **_**Zammie**_**: First of all, thanks so much for reading and reviewing ALL of my stories! And thanks for thinking of asking me first, I really appreciate it :) If you can make an account so we can discuss it using PMs, that would be great.**

**So, on with the third to last chapter before the epilogue :)**

.

Cammie took a deep breath as she felt herself being pulled out of the blissful state of sleep. She lazily opened her eyes, welcoming that short moment when you don't remember anything, before it comes crashing down.

_'Today's the wedding.' _Cammie realized. She quickly sat up, and looked at the bed across the room, which still inhabited a soundly sleeping Bex. Cammie quietly got up and tip toed out of the room to take a shower before Bex woke up.

Cammie tried to hurry up, because she knew that Bex would need a lot of time in the shower today, but she also tried to mentally relax, to prepare herself for the day ahead of her. She had a slight headache from the drinks last night, but not bad enough to qualify as a hangover, so when she jumped out of the shower and threw on her bathrobe, she walked over to the medicine cabinet and popped in painkiller pill.

Cammie quickly went through her morning routine, and walked back to her room to find Bex already up, "Oh good; you're done. OMG I'm so excited! Ah! I can't believe I'm getting married! Today!" Bex squealed as she jumped around.

Cammie laughed and hugged her, "I know, I'm so happy for you Bex!"

"Ow. Ugh, I have a slight headache; Imma go take some painkillers." Bex grabbed all her bathroom stuff before skipping to the bathroom.

Cammie sighed and glanced around the room, before pulling out the dress she would be wearing to the hotel, where she'll change into her maid of honor dress. Macey had told her not to put on make up, so she won't need to waste time taking it off when she does the wedding make up.

She walked into the living room, to find that Liz was already up, and cutting fruit to make fruit salad for everyone. Cammie walked over to help; she started to peel the fruits while Liz would slice them, and they settled into a comfortable system.

"So, big day today, huh?" Liz said.

"Yeah. I hope everything goes as planned." Cammie says.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay, since of, um, you know?" Liz asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, actually, I am," Cammie smiled, "I'm sure that I'm a hundred percent completely over him."

"Good." Liz nodded, "You deserve so much better."

Just then the kitchen door swung open, and Macey walked in talking on her blue tooth, "I'm sending someone to pick them up in an hour; you better have them ready." Macey pressed a button on her blue tooth, "Yes, please just deliver them to the hotel, and tell the register it's for the Baxter wedding." She pressed the button again, "Sorry, thanks for waiting. Yes, be there in two hours. Or earlier to set up."

Macey huffed as she plopped down on a chair, "Ugh, trying to get all this stuff organized. I'm happy for Bex and all, but after this; I'm so done with weddings."

Liz set a bowl of fruit in front of her, "I know, I know. I wished that you let us help a bit more. But I know that this wedding is going to be amazing!"

"Thanks. Now where is the bride? We gotta get going soon!" Macey was cut off by a beep from her blue tooth, "Huh? Oh yes, hi. Deliver it to Le Luxurious hotel. Say it's for the Baxter wedding, in the ballroom. Thanks."

"Sorry! I lost track of time!" Bex rushed into the kitchen, grabbing her bowl of fruit from Liz's outstretched hand with out even slowing down, before landing in a chair and scarfing it down.

"Whoa, slow down." Cammie said, "Don't wanna spill it all over yourself."

The rest of the girls quickly finished eating before dumping their dishes into the sink. They began running around the house, with Bex grabbing her suitcases she packed for the honeymoon, Macey answering more calls, Cammie grabbing everything they needed, and Liz powering down everything. They ran out of the house, threw the stuff in the back, and jumped in the car. They first drove to the boutique to pick up all of their dresses and the guys' suits. Then, they began the thirty minute long drive downtown to the hotel, blasting the radio to calm all of their buzzing nerves.

When they got there, a bell boy instantly came to greet them and help them with their things. Macey handed the car keys to the valet, before rushing them up the elevators to the hotel room they reserved for today.

They had about three hours left before the ceremony was scheduled to start. Bex's parents had flown in from London, and there were over two hundred guests who had RSVP-ed. Macey rushed down stairs to make sure everything was running smoothly. It was a small natural disaster when she walked in; the florists didn't know where to put the flowers, the band was arguing with the DJ about who was suppose to set up where, the delivery people looked like they were about to drop the cake, and the decorations were being put up sloppily. Macey gave a frustrated yell before running over to help the delivery people set the cake on the right table, directing the band and DJ into separate corners, screaming at the decorators to do it right, and instructing the florists where the flowers should go. When she was about to leave, the caters came in wheeling all the food, and Macey had to usher them towards the kitchen to put away the food so that it doesn't get cold.

Macey ran back to the elevators in the lobby, when the guys walked in. Macey pushed them into the elevators, yelling at them to shut up, before shoving them into their hotel room right across from the girls'. Macey grabbed their suits, and told them to take turns showering, before getting dressed in the tuxedos, "I'll be back in two hours," She narrowed her eyes, and hissed, "You guys better be ready." And Macey rushed into the girls' room.

"Well. Someone's in a bad mood today." Jonas mumbled to Preston.

"Oh my gosh; sorry I took so long. There were some serious issues downstairs." Macey panted. She was breathing heavily from running around and screaming so much.

"Oh, it's okay," Liz reassured, "You're just really important in this."

Liz and Cammie had already put on their dresses. They had on matching nude pumps, with a classic set of matching pearl necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. Macey quickly checked to make sure that she didn't break a sweat, before slipping on the same ensemble. They set up a hair station in the bathroom, plugging in a blow dryer, curling wand, flat iron, hair spray, and everything else they could possibly need for their hair. They laid out everything in Macey's giant collection of makeup on the vanity, for a make up station.

Macey curled their hair in large ringlets, tying it half up, and pining the small section into a bun. Then she stuck little pins that were topped with little pearls into it, so it looked like there were tiny pearls scattered all over the bun. Then, she stuck in a small fake lily- which matched their dress color- on the side, and lightly hairspray-ed it. Macey applied their make up, which was basically concealer, blush, eyeliner, mascara, light eyeshadow in a shade that matched their dress, and pale pink lip gloss. Cammie felt pretty, and glad that her face wasn't completely hidden underneath a ton of make up.

Cammie turned to Bex, who was smiling at her friends, but looked pretty nervous, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just nervous." Bex smiled.

Cammie picked up the pretty white dress off the bed, "It's alright. You ready?"

Bex nodded, and Cammie helped her put on the dress and shoes. She helped her put on the necklace and earrings, and slip on the gloves. Macey straightened her hair, then started to weave it into a really complicated looking bun that had tiny braids snaking in and out of it. She pinned the veil right underneath the bun, and the tiara right above it. Macey applied simple make up for her; concealer, eyeliner, mascara, dark eyeshadow, and deep red lipstick.

The girls stepped back to admire the bride. They were all silent for a moment as the reality of the situation hit them; Bex was getting married. "You look gorgeous Bex!" Liz gasped.

"Thanks so much. I couldn't have done this without you guys!" Bex started to tear up, before quickly blinking back the tears.

"Oh, you're welcome! I can't believe that you're getting married!" Macey said as they all went in for a group hug, "Don't ruin your make up!"

The group laughed, and Cammie went over to their things and pulled out a small box, "I almost forgot! Here's something old, new, borrowed, and blue." Cammie opened the box.

"Something old," She pulled out four old ticket stubs, from a concert that they went to together in college. "Oh, I remember that! We had the best time!"

"Something new," Cammie took out a custom made charm bracelet with Bex's name and favorite things on it. Bex gasped, "Oh you guys, it's beautiful!" Bex slipped it on her wrist.

"Something borrowed," She revealed a small brooch in the shape of a heart, "Oh my gosh, Cammie? This was your thirteenth birthday present from your dad! I know how much this means to you!" Bex gaped at the tiny piece of jewelry.

"Yeah, I know. I and you to wear it." Cammie smiled as she pinned the heart amongst the crystals at the gathering on the dress. The heart fit in perfectly; it was the right size and sparkled just as much, but it stood out at the same time too. "Thank you so much!" Bex exclaimed.

"And finally, something blue." Cammie pulled out a bottle of sparkly periwinkle nail polish. "If we paint your nails now, it can still dry in time for the ceremony." Cammie quickly sat Bex down and got to work.

"Thanks you guys so much again!" Bex beamed.

"You're welcome!" They all chorused back.

"I'm going to go check up on the guys, alright?" Macey walked across the hall to find the guys all in their suits, but with their ties off.

"Lemme guess; you guys can't figure out how to tie a tie." Macey smirked, as she quickly did it for them. She sat them down at the table and quickly combed their hair into a neater style. As she was finishing up, she adjusted the guy's tuxedos. When she got to Grant, she warned, "I know that Bex loves you, so you better take care of her, if you don't want to wake up to find yourself buried alive." Granted nodded, and smiled, "Thanks for everything. Mace."

"No prob." Macey nodded.

When she got the Zach, she whispered, "I know you like Cammie, so ask her out already!" Zach opened his mouth to reply, but before any words could come out, Macey was already out the door, "Be ready in thirty minutes!"

Grant started to pace around the room. "Dude, you nervous?" Zach asked.

"Huh? No…" Grant stuttered.

"It's okay man, it'll be fine. Nothing to worry about."

Grant huffed, "Yeah. Thanks guys, Ugh, this is going to sound so cheesy, but thanks for being there for me."

"You're welcome bro." Jonas said.

"Yeah, if you wanna see nervous, wait 'till we get married." Preston joked.

The guys laughed and tried to pass the short amount of time they had before the wedding starts.

When Macey got back to the girls' room, they make last minute adjustments, each calming each others' nerves. Soon, Macey got a call on her blue tooth, "Okay. We'll be right down."

She turned to the girls, "It's time guys. Come on Bex, let's get you married."

.

**OMG THIS AGAIN. I thought I could fit the entire wedding into one chapter but I can't. So I guess thirteen chapters now. Ugh, sorry for keep changing my mind. But this was kinda long already.**

**It's almost two in the morning as I type this now. But in the past week, I've already had to stay up on Monday night; until three, and Tuesday night; until two-thirty. In the morning! And I get up at six-thirty. And on Wednesday, I had to run a mile and a half (about 2.4 km). So yeah, I was pretty tired. In my class, since my best friends didn't get in with me, my main friends that I talk to the most in class are guys. But that's alright; they're really chill. So, high school is getting pretty hard; classes are challenging, got some friend drama already, but hey; that's the high school experience, right?**

**I went to the water park yesterday; put sunblock everywhere, but forgot the tops of my feet. And the groud was NOT EVEN JOKING BURNNG HOT. It literally burned my feet to the point where I couldn't walk, and had to get my shoes. They still hurt. Ugh, stupid sensitive feet. But anyway; it was super fun. **

**So yeah, I'll edit this tomorrow, then post it.**

**Get to know the author time:**

**Something I like: Guys with shaggy hair. OMG it make them that much more adorable.**

**Something I dislike: Warm soup. I mean, I don't really hate it; it's actually pretty good sometimes, but usually, I prefer my soup cold.**

_**If you read this: Do you have/want a Samsung Galaxy or iPhone? I personally have the iPhone right now, and it's pretty awesome. I just think Galaxy is too big; that's all. My dad has one though. And my sister and my mom has an iPhone too.**_

**Sorry I keep making the story have more chapters. I'm kinda bad at estimating how long a chapter will be. So yeah, three more to go (counting the epilogue). ERMICNSSUGDJ. I suck. So next update on Sunday again, because school is so tiring...**

**Review for meh? Please? :)**

**Over and out!**

**-PinkGG**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your guy's continuous and tremendous support, especially in the form of reviews! It amazes me every time :)**

**So the thing is, school is keeping me SUER DUPER busy, and I've been literally writing the past few chapters, which are about two thousand words each, the night before Sunday. Like, the entire thing. I want to sleep so badly right now. School, is exhausting. But for some reason- call me weird- I still love it.**

**I'm tired people. But determined. **

**So here we go.**

.

Macey ushered the girls towards the elevators which would take them downstairs, "Okay, go line up outside of the doors like we rehearsed, and I'll see you guys there; I gotta go get the boys first." And Macey pushed the button that sent them down.

She rushed back toward the boys' room, and threw opened the door to find them strangely quiet, "Uh, you guys ready? We gotta get going now."

Grant stood up and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, "Yeah, we're good to go."

"Okay…" Macey led them to the elevators. When they got downstairs and passed by the wing to the front entrance, they stopped, "Okay Grant, this is where you go around the garden to stand by the alter, and we go by the doors. Okay, so good luck, and I'm really happy for you," She hugged him, "I know that you'll take good care of my best friend."

"Thanks so much for everything, Mace. I can't thank you enough." Grant pulled away.

"You're welcome; now make us proud!" Macey winked as she waved him off.

She lead the rest of the buys to the doors, where they met up with the girls and Bex's father, who smiled at them, along with the flower girl and ring bearer, who were Bex's cousin's son and daughter.

"Looking great, Bex." Preston said.

"Thanks, you guys too." Bex beamed at them, as the guys lined up next to their perspective bridesmaids.

"You look beautiful." Cammie felt Zach leaning close.

"Thanks, but you realize I'm wearing pretty much the same thing as Macey and Liz right? And i'm not the star of the show; Bex is." Cammie whispered back.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not talking about who's the bride today, or about what you're wearing."

Cammie was thankful for the make up she was wearing, as it helped cover up the blush she felt that was coming on. Before Cammie got a chance to respond, she was interrupted by Macey talking into her ear piece, "In position; start the march."

Gentle streams of the wedding march floated towards the group. Macey took off her ear piece and passed it to one of the door openers. The other door opener offered Bex her bouquet, of which she accepted and thanked him for. Macey, Liz, and Cammie all turned to Bex, to offer her some last words of encouragement, "We're so proud of you Bex; this is the moment we've talked about forever. You are gonna be an awesome wife. Go kill it." Macey said.

"Thanks so much you guys. Now stop it; I don't wanna tear up right before I walk down the aisle." Bex looked up and rapidly fanned her eyes, and the group chuckled.

The door openers looked at Macey, who nodded, and they opened the doors. The group felt a slight gust of wind, and the wedding march suddenly became much louder. They put on their best smiles, and watched as Macey and Preston began their walk. Then went Liz and Jonas. When it got to Cammie and Zach's turn, he said discreetly out of the corner of his mouth, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Cammie replied.

As Cammie walked down the aisle for a second time, she didn't think about the first time. She didn't think about the bad memories. All she was aware of was the sun shining, the happiness in the air, and the guy whose arm she was holding. Who helped her get through it all, even more than her friends could've.

When they got to the end of the aisle, Cammie and Zach parted ways, and she turned around just in time to see the flower girl and the ring bearer finish their walk. Then, as the march reached its climax, all the guests rose the girl of the day made her grand entrance.

Cammie smiled at Bex, who she was truly happy for. She glanced at Grant's face, who's expression was everything a groom's should be when they saw their bride. Cammie swear she saw Bex's father tear up a little as he placed Bex's hand in Grant's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The preacher began his speech. Cammie zoned out, and began to take in everything around her; every detail of the wedding. She met Zach's eyes, and they shared a small smile.

Cammie zoned back in when the preacher said, "If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone held their breathes, and Cammie felt eyes on her. She glanced at Zach, who was looking at her worriedly, but she just shook her head, because, really, she didn't even feel a thing.

Then, a couple moments later, the preacher asked Grant, "Grant, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, keep thee only onto her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Grant grinned.

"Rebecca, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, keep thee only onto him, as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Bex smiled.

"The rings please." The preacher gestured for Zach, who passed him the cushion with the rings on it. The preacher held out the cushion for Grant, who took a large diamond ring off of it, and slipped it on Bex's fourth finger, "With this ring, I Grant Newman wed thee Rebecca Baxter, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Then Bex repeated the same with a simple gold band, "With this ring, I Rebecca Baxter wed thee Grant Newman, to be my lawful husband, to promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor him all the days of my life."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher said, and everybody in the audience smiled and held their breathes. "You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone laughed, and cried, and smiled as Grant wrapped his arms around Bex, and gave her a big kiss. Their mothers wiped their tears of joy, the bridesmaids and groomsmen clapped, and the little kids covered their eyes.

The preacher said some last finishing words, and just like that, Bex and Grant were married.

They began the recessional walk down the aisle, with Bex and Grant first, then the flower girl, the ring bearer, Cammie and Zach, Liz and Jonas, Macey and Preston, Bex's parents, Grant's parents, followed by the rest of the guests.

As Zach and Cammie met up, he said, "Hey, so how'd you think that went?"

"Well, my best friend just got her happily ever after." Cammie happily gestured towards the blissful couple ahead.

"Yeah, and don't worry; someday you all too." Zach wink as they all headed into the ballroom for the reception.

.

**Hey guy; sorry for the short chapter, but remember, this chapter and the last one was planned to be only one chapter. And the fact that it's two thirty in morning as I write this. Again. OMG I had to do so much research to get the wedding ceremony soundly at least some what legit, and even now, I still changed some things, so sorry if it's not completely accurate to what a traditional wedding is, but I just added the important (at least to me) parts. I have about eight tabs open in Safari (Internet Explorer, for those who don't use Mac) right now, all research about weddings.**

**But, I'm pretty happy with how it came out as, what about you guys?**

**Read this if you wanna know about my personal life; on this week's episode, Boy Problems:**

**So last year I liked this guy. My sister didn't like him for some reason, but that's alright; I don't like one of her close guys friends. Anyway, so I liked him for the entire year, and long story short, we were pretty good friends for most of the year, and I'd think that we were flirting a lot of the times, but nothing really happened. This year, he didn't get in any of my classes, and I think his all classes must be in a different building than mine, because I haven't seen him once since the school year began (which, most of you know, was on the 5th). But it's cool, because there's this other guy in my class now, who I recently just decided that I liked, and yeah. LOL we call each other not-so-appropriate names, and we talk a lot. He's actually a good friend now, because my best friends didn't get in my classes, and he's in all of them, so I hang out with him a lot. He's actually pretty smart though. And we have this inside joke where I spray him with perfume, because he's always sweating when he comes to class after lunch, since he works out in the weight room. I bought a travel sized bottle of air freshener that I keep in my backpack just for that. Actually, we have a lot of inside jokes already. My classes are super fun hanging out with him and his friend (who I'm 'frenemies' with).**

**Well, that was just me rambling about absolutely nothing. Sorry if that bored you, IDK why, but I just felt like sharing that. LOL. Thanks to everyone who even bothered to read it. Don't judge me please, if you think I sound like a bimbo who only cares about guys; I'm not. But he's pretty cute :c**

**Get to know the author time:**

**Something I like: Roller Coasters. That is my favorite ride at an amusement park, or a water park; whatever. I just love the thrill of anything resembling a roller coaster, especially when you get to the top of a hill, and that moment when you look down at the drop. OMG, I just live for the thrill of them.**

**Something I dislike: P.E. Like, it sucks so much right now, because my school has us take the same classes everyday, eighty minutes each, so that we can earn a credit in just one semester, so that we can take a different class the next semester. Which means, I'm getting so dark(tan) right now from eighty minutes under the bright Hawaiian sun everyday. Oh, and don't even get me started on the sweat. Or how I have no clue about how to play football (soccer, for the non-Americans). But I need an A. So I kinda just fake it. Heh heh…**

**Well, I'm going to sleep, then edit and post this in the morning. I like to finish writing the day before, because I know pretty much most of you live in tome zones at least a few hours ahead of me, so I like to post rather early. **

_**If you read this: What color eyes do you have? I have brown eyes, which are dark brown around the outer edge of my irises, and fades to a medium brown closer to the pupil, but in the sunlight, they look caramel. IDK, I know brown eyes are common, but I like them. **_

**Peace!**

**Review? As a reward for staying up so late for y'all? **

**-PinkGG**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks again for the reviews! OMG I can't believe this story is almost over; I'm so sad! But this story has really done a lot for me, and so have you guys!**

**And all of your eyes sound so pretty and unique; I'm so jealous!**

**Yet again, I had no time during the weekdays to write because of school, so I'm writing this on Saturday night again; meant to start earlier, but I was at art class, then grocery shopping, and got stuck in traffic for three hours, then piano, then dinner, then shower, and now it's pretty late :/**

**But this is the chapter I've been waiting to write all along! So excited! And this is the last chapter before the epilogue!**

**Let's do this :)**

_._

The cocktail hour was in full swing as the caters walked around with champagne glasses and delicate appetizers balanced on trays held high. People mingled with each other all across the grand ballroom and the newlywed bride and groom made their way to greet everyone.

Cammie watched Bex in her beautiful gown, and Grant in his dashing suit talk to every single guest present; cheerfully chatting, laughing at all the right times. It was a happy sight, really.

She was sitting at the table reserved especially for the group, while Liz and Macey were in the bathroom, Jonas and Preston was checking out the food selection, and Zach was God knows where.

She suddenly felt the presence of someone besides her, and looked up to see Zach holding two glasses and offering her one. "Thanks." She said as she accepted.

"No problem."

Both if their heads turned towards Bex's mother, Grace, who was announcing the first dance. The floor cleared and formed a circle around the blissful couple, and a romantic song started to play. Bex set her hand in Grant's and they started to sway to the music. Cammie softly smiled at the sight of her best friend being so happy.

"They sure are lucky to find their perfect match, and the first out of all of us too." Cammie heard Macey, who somehow appeared next to her, say.

"Yeah, makes us wish we were like them." Cammie replied absentmindedly.

The song ended, and Bex's and Grant's parents stepped on the floor. The fathers took turns dancing with Bex, each cracking a couple of fatherly jokes, while the mothers took turn dancing with Grant, both almost tearing up. When the first dances were over, everyone clapped, then more people started to spill on the dance floor.

"Come on," Zach held out his arm towards Cammie, "Wanna dance? I've heard that you're the life of the party."

Cammie laughed as she accepted his arm, "That I am."

They twirled together on the dance floor, each being reminded of the bachelor/ bachelorette party, but with a classier setting and fancier still chatted, they still laughed, they still enjoyed each other's company. Before Cammie realized it, they've already spent an hour dancing.

Macey announced that the food would start being served, so everyone took a seat. Cammie made sure to remember her manners, as Macey was giving the guys her stink eye for not using the proper utensils. Between the salad and the soup, Macey nudged for Cammie and Zach to get on the small stage to make their speeches and toasts.

Cammie tapped her class with a small spoon to get everyone's attention, "Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Cammie Morgan, one of the bride's best friends. We've known each other since high school; and I still remember the day we met in freshmen English when she punched a boy in the face for laughing at me when he tripped me, and we've been friends ever since." The guests chuckled at the mental image of the lovely bride socking a guy. "We went to college together, where we met our other wonderful best friends, Liz and Macey." Cammie gestured towards the girls, "And also where Bex met Grant. They started the cutest relationship on campus, and have been going strong ever since.

And when we found out that Grant kills spiders for Bex, which she's secretly afraid of by the way, I knew, that he was going to be the one for her." Cammie joked. "I still remember the good old college days when Grant was taking Bex on a date and we would all help her get ready, then stay up super late until she got back. Once, Bex sprained her ankle when they went hiking, and he piggybacked her all the way to our dorm. I hope that Grant will always how Bex the support that he gave her that day. I know that they are the most perfect people for each other ever, and I could't be happier to share this day with them. I'm so happy for the both of you, here's to Bex and Grant, the beautiful couple!" Cammie raised her glass, to which all the guests returned the gesture.

"Nice." Zach nudged Cammie playfully as they switched spots and it was his turn to make a speech.

"Hey everybody," Zach started, "I've also been the groom's best friend since high school, except we first met when we were both trying out for the school football team, and our goal was to tackle each other. Then, after we both made it in, we made the best team ever. And Jonas and Preston were the best friends who kept us jock heads grounded, and you couldn't find a better group of friends. Grant is the perfect guy for Bex because he's so happy all the time, which will be very handy when Bex gets in one of her moods, which we all know how those are." Zach singsonged, and the guests laughed again, "And Bex's beautiful and fiery personality will keep Grant in check when Grant's acting like an idiot, which, isn't that uncommon.

Grant is a super lucky guy to have a beautiful girl like Bex, and Bex is a super lucky girl to get such a good guy like Grant. I hope they'll take care of each other and have a blissful, happy marriage. To Bex and Grant!" Zach made a toast, "To Bex and Grant!" The guest replied, and they all cheered.

Cammie and Zach made their way back to the table, "That was great!" Bex told them, "But you could've left out the spider part." The group laughed, and they all continued to joke and chat until their last dishes were taken away. The dancing resumed, and Jonas shyly asked Liz for a dance to which she, just as equally, shyly accepted. Then Preston finally convinced Macey to give him one dance, "Just to shut him up." Macey said.

"Hey, you wanna get some air?" Zach asked Cammie.

"Sure, I could use some." Cammie set her napkin on her seat and excused them from the table.

They went out to the garden again, and sat down on a bench by the pond. They were silent for a minute, enjoying the late afternoon scenery.

"Hey, so I wanted to ask you something yesterday at the party, but you had to leave, so I didn't get to." Zach started.

Cammie recalled the memory, "Oh yeah, sorry about that, now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"So, um, I was, uh, wondering, if you'd like to go on a date with me?" Zach stuttered.

Cammie's eyebrows shot up, at the fact that _the _Zach Goode had just stuttered, and at what she thought she heard, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Uh, well, yeah. But it's cool if you don't want to, I mean, it was stupid anyways, so I'll just…" Zach stood up and began to leave, but Cammie grabbed his arm, "No, I was just surprised, that's all. I mean, why would someone like you ask me out? But, yes; I'd love to."

"Because you're beautiful. And don't even think otherwise. And really? That's great!" Zach grinned, "Movie next Friday?"

"Sure," Cammie smiled, "And thanks."

"For what?" Zach asked.

"Everything," Cammie replied simply. She took Zach's arm and they made their way back towards the party, when Cammie suddenly said, "Ugh, dammit."

"What?"

"I owe Bex twenty bucks now."

.

When they got back inside, it was time for the bride to toss the bouquet. All the unmarried ladies gathered in a group, with the bridesmaids standing upfront. Bex swung the flowers over her shoulders and into the air, where it flipped a few times, sailing towards the group, before landing directly into Cammie's hands.

"Hey, it looks like you're getting married next, wonder who to…" Macey nudged Cammie.

"Yeah, me too..." Cammie smiled.

.

An hour before the party was over, Bex and Grant gathered everyone by their massive cake, and they cut the first piece, which, Bex smashed into Grant's face. The guest laughed and their cameras flashed, as they watched Bex help him wipe off the frosting. The couple kissed and everyone _aww_-ed. The waiters passed around coffees to go with the cake, with which Zach and Cammie shared a small toast.

.

When the last song played, everyone got up for one last dance; the kids, the elders, the single, the married. Everyone was celebrating another beautiful couple's happy union. The song anded, and everybody clapped and cheered as they followed the couple on to the outside steps, where they'll make their grand farewell as they left for their honeymoon.

"I'm so, so happy for you Bex." Cammie hugged her friend. They four girls formed a tight circle, all tearfully hugging each other.

"I can't believe you won't be living with us anymore." Liz cried.

"Aw, it's okay Lizzie, I'll probably still be hanging around the apartment all the time." Bex comforted their smallest friends.

"Well, you're a married woman now, let's not keep your husband waiting, and not to miss your flight." Macey said, "Have fun on your honeymoon!"

"You did such a fantastic job with the wedding Mace!" Cammie said.

"I know! Thanks so much you guys, I don't know what I'd ever do without you. I love you guys!" Bex said, which was followed by some tears, a lot of hugging, and more I-love-you-to-ing.

Bex then turned to a waiting Grant, and took his arm. The guests threw rice and rose petals at the couple as they made their way towards the white limo that will take them to the airport. Bex blew kisses as she got in the car, and after she did, she rolled down the window for her and Grant to wave goodbye until the car couldn't be seen anymore, and the lucky couple rode off into the sunset.

Cammie kept waving, and she smiled at Zach who joined in next to her, and she smiled at him; _hey, maybe today is a new beginning for me too._

_._

**There! That was the reception; what do you guys think? I thought it went pretty well. Ah, it's one in the morning again. And there's only the epilogue left, then this story will be finished! I can't believe it!**

**This week on my personal life; sports:**

**Well, you know how I was talking about football (soccer, for non-Americans) last week? Well, I discovered that I like playing defense for football. And I finally learned how the game works! Pretty much. I get pretty aggressive, which is something you wouldn't know about me by looking at me; I'm five feet tall, but I get really violent. And competitive. Like it was two-hand touch football, but I was tackling. And apparently, when they say you can kick; they meant the ball, not people. Haha, my twin sis and I went all crazy on them; I was kicking people and elbowing them in the face, while she'd grab people by the arm and swing them around. Yeah, it wasn't allowed, but hey, we are small okay? And we found a really good strategy; screaming at the top our lungs when we rush their quarterback because apparently two twins screaming like a siren (well, that's what my guy friend/ crush said) while running at you is kinda of distracting/ freaky. It was tough being a girl front linemen against big dudes. My team had a lot of short girls, but I'd say we gave it our all, even if we lost, since the other team had a lot more guys, and they were a lot bigger too. Three of us could barely hold off one guy. We were just screaming the whole time, "I DON'T CARE IF WE LOSE, THEY ARE NOT F*CKING SCORING AGAIN! KILL THEM B*TCHES! AHHHH!" It was pretty funny. I liked playing with mixed guys and girls; it's more fun that way. But I got injured one way or another every single time we played with the guys; trying to tackle a guy a foot taller than you will not end well. And I got hit in the face so hard (by my other guy friend too, but accidentally) I think I bruised my nose ridge. And many other forms of injuries, including scraped knees, sprained fingers, and bruises. Many, many bruises. But anyway, the unit's over, so I don't think I'll play football ever again, but it was really fun, once I learned to give the game a chance.**

**Okay, enough of that.**

**Oh, and the crush I was telling you guys about last week? The one from last year moved to a different school (which sucks but hey we follow each other on Instagram. Teeheee), and the current crush is on vacation until the 19th. Which sucks, but he's getting me a souvenir from NYC :) So if any of you live there, and you see a 5'7" half Caucasian and half Aisian tourist who looks kinda built with dark hair and glasses, and he's 14 but can look like 15, ask him if his name is Richard ;)**

**Oh and my sister and the guy I'm frenemies with are turning against me. But, no biggie; just gonna be real awkward in class on Tuesday. Ugh, it's so stupid.**

**Get to know the author time:**

**Something I like: Braiding. I've mention this before, but I had really long hair, and it brushed my calves, and I didn't cut it since I was four, but over the summer, I got a haircut, and now my hair is shoulder blade length. I used to wear it in a braid all the time, and people called me and Avatar, because of the super long braid. Anyways, I really like doing complex hairstyles on myself and my friends; those that require no hairspray or anything besides my fingers, hair ties, and sometimes bobby pins. I'd say I'm pretty good at it too :3**

**Something I dislike: My tan line. It's so retarded, You can see where my shorts tan line is, and my sleeves, and the worst is my shirt collar one. Like, I'm not exaggerating; it's so bad.**

**Oh, long author's note. Hehe, thanks to everyone who cared enough about my personal life to read this. **

**Thanks again everyone! Oh, and the last update should be on next Sunday, but it might come a little late, because it's the epilogue and all, and I have a lot of ideas for it, and I'm also very excited to write it too! **

_**And if you did: Tell me what if you're a cat person or a dog person. I'm a cat person, and I've had the cutest orange tabby, which we adopted as a stray for two years, before it died for unknown reasons. But I will always have a soft spot for orange tabbies :) and most cats in general, except the hairless ones. Okay, they freak me out.**_

**Review? Purtty please?**

**-PinkGG**


End file.
